The Fall of KORPS
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: Two years later, the whole team is once again called for a mission. As they investigate mysterious disappearances from museums across the country a pattern emerges: Everything that is stolen is somehow related to the death of T.E. Lawrence. A dark secret about KORPS is uncovered as well how every MI unit was involved in a strange explosion. Read full summary on my profile. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

**Hola!**

**Right everyone I need to tell you some stuff:**

**Right this story is my priority, buuuuut if enough people want then I may continue with "I'm Just Me" after I have finished this story so if you want a continuation of that then just leave me a review or you can PM me :)**

**Anyways, back to this story. This is going to be the last story in this series which I am going to call "The KORPS trilogy" because they all have KORPS in the title so yeah, whatever.**

**As you can tell from the FULL summary (Which you should read first) B&amp;D aren't doing so well but because I'm the author and (except for Rose) I'm one of the biggest Blaisy shippers ever to have lived this obviously won't be forever (or will it). I'll just let you read it.**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot to me and Barry ( my friend the fanfic reading wombat)- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 1

Blane sat on the Plane staring at his phone screen. He was reading the last text Daisy had sent him before his last mission. Thanks to Blane's promotion he was now being moved over seas whenever another secret service was struggling with a mission. This last one had taken him two months.

Two months.

Two months without the team.

Two months without Daisy. He had no idea how he had coped. He had almost stopped functioning when he hadn't seen her for three weeks three years ago, this was over twice as long.

Anyways no point wondering how long it had been, he was coming home today. He had glorious expectation as to what was to happen when he arrived home. He pushed those thoughts away and settled back in his seat...

He pulled his bag out of the taxi and paid the fair. He half walked half ran up the stairs.

Blane pulled his keys out of his pocket and took a deep breath...

Expectation.

He turned the key in the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Rose I gave you that key for emergencies, so this better be good" Daisy laughed getting up from the sofa and tuning around.

"Blane?!" She screamed.

"Honey, I'm home" He chuckled.

Daisy dropped the remote and ran toward him. Blane threw his bag down and opened his arms. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. She had tears flooding down her cheeks. When they separated he wiped them away.

"W-why didn't you text me, I would've cooked you something" She sobbed.

"That's exactly why I didn't text you" He laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I missed you" She said hugging him again.

"I missed you too" He smiled rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's been two months you know" Daisy said her voice a flirtatious whisper.

"I've been counting the days" He smiled picking up on what she was saying. Daisy giggled grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bedroom...

Reality...

Blane opened the door and set his bag down. He pulled his coat off and hung it up. He tiptoed into the living room. Daisy wasn't there. Their apartment was quite small. You walked in through the door and there was a small hall with a shoe rack and coat stand. Once you walked inside there was a joint kitchen and living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

After Blane had checked all these rooms he realized that Daisy was not in. He walked over to the fridge and opened it and saw that something was stuck to the Pepsi. It was a piece of paper. He pulled it off and began to read the writing on it.

Blane,

Yes. I put this in the fridge because if you came home and I wasn't in the next place you'd go is in the fridge.

I'm at Rose's right now because there was some HUGE emergency that I needed to be there for and help so yeah that's were I am. I shouldn't be too long.

Daisy x

Blane laughed. Daisy knew him so well. He thought he might aswell get a shower and something to eat. He put some chips in the oven and got showered. He ate his chips and went into the bedroom he was about to get into bed when he heard the front door open.

He didn't do anything, he just walked back to the door. He opened it and was shocked when someone slammed a hand into his stomach and flipped him onto his back.

"Blane?!" Daisy gasped dropping the box she was holding. She scooped it up quickly.

"Well I was expecting a little action when I got home, but not like that" He laughed.

"Oh- oh my God I'm sorry" She said pulling him up.

"That's okay" There was a silence before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He hugged her back lifting her off her feet slightly.

"When, when did you get back?" She asked putting her bag on the counter and taking some things out of it.

"About an hour ago" He replied.

"Did you get my note?" She laughed.

"Yeah. It's things like that, that makes me realize why I married you" He smiled putting his hands on her waist and kissing her neck. Daisy laughed awkwardly and pushed him away.

"I've got to get back to Rose's" She said apologetically walking toward the door.

"But, I just got here" He said. Daisy stopped in her tracks.

"So?" She asked whirling around.

"So... don't you want to, you know, spend some time together?" He asked.

"Blane, my life doesn't stop when you aren't here" Daisy said.

"No, I didn't mean that"

"What? Did you think that I cried myself to sleep every night because you weren't there to hold me?" She said losing her temper.

"Of course I didn't" Blane argued.

"Did you think that I stayed in and watched cheesy romance films instead of going out on a Saturday night?!"

"Daisy"

"Well guess what, Blane. I didn't. I went out. I slept fine. I had a laugh with the girls. Is that a problem for you? Well I'm sorry that I wasn't here crying because you were doing your job which is exactly what I was doing too!" Daisy screamed before storming out of the flat.

"Nice one Blane" He sighed plonking down on the sofa...

"Nice one!" Rose scolded when Daisy told her what had happened. "You've not seen him for two months and that's your way of greeting him?!"

"I didn't mean to" Daisy sobbed.

"Daisy obviously he was going to react like that he loves you and he'd been away for two months" Zoe said as Daisy sobbed into the tissue Keri had given her.

"I remember the time we got kidnapped by Roskip, and when he walked through that door you threw yourself at him" Aniesha laughed.

"You almost knocked him off his bloody feet" Carrie smiled at the memory.

"Look, just go home later, yeah? and tell him that you're sorry and didn't mean it. He loves the living bones of you, Daisy, he'll understand and don't ever forget it" Keri said rubbing her forearm.

"I just- I love him so much" Daisy sighed wiping her eyes for the hundredth time.

"Then go and tell him" Rose said.

"He probably hates me now" Daisy sighed.

"Now you know you're being stupid" Carrie said.

"Blane would never hate you" Aneisha laughed.

"If he did do you really think he would have proposed?" Keri asked.

"And still married you?" Zoe took the wet tissue from Daisy and put it in the bin. Daisy stood up, grabbed her bag and left the flat without another word.

"Finally she saw sense" Rose shook her head and laughed as they heard Daisy's car start outside.

By the time Daisy got home it was dark. Before she entered the flat she took a deep breath. She thought back to her M I High days. When she, Rose and Blane were a team.

"How are you gonna go undercover with such a big mouth?"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are"

"Your brother's division, I'll do my best. I promise"

"Guess what I just saw, Blane pole vault over the science lab"

"Do you fancy me?"

"You're an expert in hot air aren't you?"

"He thinks I don't like him but he really is quite buff"

"I'm joking, just joking"

"Took a leaf out of your book Kung Foo Man"

"Let's get closer"

"Maybe Blane can come too?"

"I don't think so!"

"Aren't you the hilarious one today?"

"I wish I could use it on Blane's hair"

"I almost feel like hugging you"

She smiled at the memory of every time they had ever teased each other which made more tears fall from her eyes.

"Everyone either leaves me or let's me down. I don't want to lose you"

"You're never gonna lose me"

"I thought you were dead"

"Can't get rid of me that easily"

"I do"

"I do... always"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

How far they had come in the last couple of years was shocking but she wouldn't trade them for anything. Daisy opened the door. Blane was sat on the sofa, he jumped up when he saw she had come back.

"Daisy" He began to say. Daisy just walked into the bedroom. Blane didn't come to bed that night but Daisy could hear him wriggling around on the sofa and every now and again he would try to cover up a sniffle. Daisy had never felt more guilty. The man who was sat in the other room was the man she had fallen in love with at the tender age of fifteen, the man she lived with, the man she married, the man who was going to be the father of any children she bore.

Eventually she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

Daisy was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on he door. She quickly identified the voice as Blane's.

"Daisy?"

"Yeah?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Can I come in?" He sounded nervous. Daisy shook her head and go up. SHe swung the door open and saw Blane already up and dressed.

"You don't have to ask to enter the bedroom, I mean, we share the flat" Daisy said opening the door wider for him to step inside.

"Well, yeah, I know but I just wanted to ask 'cause.." Blane trailed off. That's when Daisy remembered.

"Um, yeah" She said awkwardly getting back into bed. He was pale and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Daisy listen" Blane perched on the end on the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected you to drop everything for me it was-" A vibration in his pocket stopped his words. He pulled it out and saw that it was beeping. Daisy's heart sank.

If Blane was being called overseas again, then on the day they had spent together they had argued and slept in separate rooms. Blane sighed before he answered it.

"Officer Whittaker" He said sadly. Daisy tried to listen.

"Stella?!" Blane gasped. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Dais, answer yours too" He told her. She did as he said.

"Officer Whittaker" She answered with noticing the little smile that crept onto Blane's lips every time she referred to herself thusly.

"You have another mission" The familiar voice of Stella rang through Daisy's ears.

"Report for briefing at fifteen hundred hours in the sait hearts base" She ended the call.

"Wait, I didn't hear the beginning!" Daisy sighed.

"We're doing another mission" Blane said flatly. "You should get ready, it's half one now"

"It's what?! But I set an ala-" Daisy stopped talking when she asaw that her alarm clock had been unplugged.

"I thought you could do with the sleep" Blane said before walking out of the room silently. He put his head in his hands and slid down the wall trying to hold back his unshed tears...

**Hehehehehe**

**I'm kinda evil. The next chapter may be a bit late because I got a wood floor put down in my room yesterday, but it's not finished so my laptop may get lost in the sea of stuff that has been transferred to my dad's room.**

**So yeah, Please R&amp;R I want to know if this is a good start.**

**Thanks**

**ily (lots)**


	2. Chapter 2: Quiet Welcome

**Hello sorry for the late update I've playing "The Last of Us" And it was just too good to leave, bit I'm here now.**

**So I go back to school on Monday, but I'll still update as usual because I never get homework. Anyways I'm watching The Woman in Black: Angel of Death later so that'll be fun.**

**Here is chapter two, just a filler really sorry but you need it to know this stuff.**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 2

When Blane and Daisy arrived at the gates of the school they saw Rose, Keri Carrie and Oscar already stood there.

"Blane!" Rose shouted running across the courtyard and enveloping him into a hug. Blane hugged her back and didn't get a second before Keri and Carrie hugged him at the same time.

"Woa!" He exclaimed. Oscar slowly made his way over and hugged him too.

"Jee wiz. I'm slightly overwhelmed" He laughed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well let's just say I had a quite welcome" He snapped walking into the school. Oscar looked at Daisy in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter" She sighed.

"I'll go after him" He said following Blane.

"So I'm guessing you didn't make up then" Carrie said breaking the tension. Daisy shook her head sadly.

"Ah well" Rose sighed.

"Come on let's get inside" Keri said walking toward the school.

When the others arrived they were shocked by the uncomfortable silence that had taken over HQ. The six agents sat scattered across HQ. Daisy was sat on a chair her knees clutched to her chest tears in her eyes. Rose was sat next to her rubbing her arm trying to calm her down. Ker and Carrie were talking quietly leant across a pillar whilst Oscar sat opposite the girls in comfortable silence. Blane was leant on the table in the middle occasionally stealing a glace at Daisy then looking away like something was eating him up inside.

"Hi guys" Tom said happily walking into HQ. Aneisha flicked his ear. "Ow what was that for?" He demanded.

"Shut up!" She scolded quietly gesturing toward Blane and Daisy. Tom fell silent at once.

After a few painful minutes of silence Stella Frank and Lenny arrived in HQ.

"Good afternoon team" Frank smiled. The team didn't move.

"We have your mission details" Stella said turning on a monitor. She projected the images onto the big screen.

"Someone has been stealing artifacts from museums all over the country" Lenny said showing the team what had been stolen.

"The museums where the things have been stolen from are all close to where we know previous KORPS bases to be" Stella said.

"What?" Dan asked outraged.

"You're trying to say that KORPS are still active?!" Rose sighed.

"It would appear so" Frank replied.

"But, what would KORPS want with stuff like that?" Carrie asked confused.

"KORPS is more into things like DNA than historical items. Why would they change their tactic now?" Blane asked.

"That's what we want you to find out" Lenny said.

"Investigate the museums and see if you can find any evidence that would tell us if KORPS is still active" Stella said.

"There are only four museums that have been robbed so we'll split you up. Rose, you're with me, Frank and Lenny. Keri, Zoe and Dan you will go to another. Tom, Carrie and Oscar you'll go to another and Aneisha, Blane and Daisy will go to the final one" Stella told them.

Aneisha tried to suppress her sigh. She loved Blane and Daisy, she really did, but the awkwardness was going to be suffocating. At least she had something to focus on that wasn't Blane and Daisy.

The team made their way onto the street and found four 4x4s waiting for them outside.

"I'll see you later" Aneisha said kissing Tom on the cheek. Before the team split into their groups and left.

The car journey nearly killed Aneisha. She was sat in the passenger seat next to Blane. Daisy was sat behind her, legs stretched out across the seats. Finally they arrived at the Serinturk Museum. Aneisha silently thanked whoever had sent her to the closest museum to HQ.

She also thanked whoever had sent her to this one with Blane and Daisy. She had heard the stories of the time Blane had had to rescue Daisy from under lazers when they were younger. Maybe if she cracked a few jokes about it she may be able to get them to apologize to each other.

"Righ then let's get inside" Aneisha said enthusiastically.

"The museums closed today love" A heavily armed guard said at the door.

"Aneisha Jones, MI9" She said flashing him her ID card, Blane and Daisy did the same. The guard nodded and side stepped the door and let them pass.

"You two check the main hall, I'll check over here" Aneisha ran away before they could protest.

"I bet you Aneisha's trying to get them alone" Tom laughed as he checked under a case that had had it's glass broken.

"It does seem like something she'd do" Carrie laughed. "I hope she can get them to stop this daft fight, because it's effecting the whole ruddy team, not just them"

"I know. It's strange how much we rely on each other" Tom smiled.

"Guys!" Oscar shouted. "You need to see this" He said bursting into the room.

"What?" Tom asked sliding out from under the case.

"Look" He threw what looked like a grey rag at him.

"What's this?" Tom looked at the grey patch and hi heart leapt into his mouth. The patch had a blur K on it with four blue lines making a box around it.

"KORPS?" Carrie asked taking it off Tom and looking at it.

"This proves it was them" Oscar said putting his communicator to his ear.

"Hey, Zoe? We found a KORPS logo. There might be one at your Museum too" He said.

"Where was it?" Tom asked.

"In there under the Lawrence of Arabia display" He said pulling Carrie to her feet.

"That's it!" Tom exclaimed.

"That's what?" Carrie asked.

"Everything that KORPS has stolen has been related to Lawrence of Arabia" Tom explained motioning to the artifacts that were missing.

"Why would they be interested in that?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know, but Lawrence was working with MI5 before he died. If KORPS are trying to find out about MI5 then that's bad because MI5 is where we keep all our information, like Agent's identities or gadget blueprints" Tom sighed.

"If they ge hold of agents identities then they could go after us" Carrie sighed.

"Or make more powerful versions of our gadgets" Tom said.

"We have to tell the others" Oscar said putting his communicator to his ear.

**I hope you enjoyed that, sorry if you didn't I tried my best.**

**Next chapter up soon hopefully.**

**Please R&amp;R **

**Thanks**

**ily**


	3. Chapter 3: Where I Fell for You

**I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!**

**Sorry, I just really don't wanna go.**

**Hey people! Happy New year! Because I never said it last chapter!**

**Why didn't any of you guys ever tell me that I was spelling Millar as Miller?! I wouldn't have minded. Ah well I'm going to spell it Miller for the rest of this story because then I'll get confused. But if I spell any other names wrong you guys have to tell me. Okay?**

**Anyways Chapter three, bit graphic toward the end, just a warning. I never said but this story is darker than the other two, just so you know.**

**whatever though enjoy!**

**Please R&amp;R it means the world to me!- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own noffink**

Chapter 3

"Keri, Keri slow down" Aneisha scolded trying to make words out of the gibberish on the other line.

"KORPS are back it was them behind it and they're the ones who did this. They've stolen things to do with Lawrence of Arabia. He was working for MI5 when he died. We think KORPS are trying to find out about MI5 and if they do then they'll have access to our identities and gadget blueprints" Keri sighed.

"Okay" Aneisha ended the call and turned to Blane and Daisy.

"It's KORPS. Oscar found the logo off one of their uniforms" She sighed. "They think they're looking into MI5 in which case they'll find out everyone's identities and be able to gather our blueprints" She sighed.

"Our-our identities?" Daisy stuttered.

"Yeah, we have to stop them otherwise KORPS will be able to find out our adresses and family members and-" Aneisha began before she was cut off by Daisy running out of the room.

"Daisy!" Blane shouted.

"Go after her" Aneisha said.

"What?! Why?!" He demanded.

"Because you need to go and comfort her!" Aneisha moaned.

"Me?!"

"You're her husband!"

"She probably hates me" He said sadly.

"She said the exact same thing" Aneisha laughed. "She also said that she loves you"

"Really?" Blane asked. Aneisha rolled her eyes.

"Just go now!" She pushed Blane out of the room.

He made his way up the stairs after her and onto the balcony. She had her head in her hands leant on the railings.

Blane smiled. He walked over to the railings and looked at the courtyard below.

"Remember when we had to jump the wall?" He asked a wave of nostalgia hitting him.

"Daisy?" Blane tried taking a cautious step toward her. She didn't move.

"Well, I do" he looked back down. His eyes wondered to the exit that they had been thrown out of after being found.

"That's where you told me about your Dad" he nodded to the path. Daisy lifted her head to look.

"You know something? I think that was when I started to look at you in a different way"

"A different way?" Daisy asked still not looking at him.

"Yeah, until then I thought you were just some air head who git anything she asked for, you know, a Daddy's girl" he shrugged.

"Thanks" she laughed.

"But, then you told me about your Dad, and I saw you in a different light. I guess you could say I started to respect you for being Daisy, not officer Miller. And I liked Daisy. I still do" He looked down at her.

"This is where I fell for you" He took her hand in his own. She lent her head on his shoulder.

"If they find out who we are they'll come to the flat. They'll come for us Blane" She sobbed. "They can find out our family members. What if they go for Dad?"

"Listen to me" Blane said turning her to face him testing his hands on her shoulder. "KORPS aren't going to find us, or him. I'm not going to let that happen"

"But, what if you get called overseas again?" She asked looking up at him.

"So what if I do?"

"Then you're not around and I've lost you again" She quickly wiped away the tear that escaped her eye.

"Daisy, please don't tell me that it's my job that's coming between us" Blane sighed massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's something so fixable" He laughed. "Daisy if my job is coming between us, then I'll resign the overseas job and go back to field work"

"You-you'd do that for me?" She stuttered.

"Daisy, I'd do anything for you. You know that right?" He asked cupping her face in his hands.

"And even if I don't resign, I'm still with you" Blane took Daisy's left hand in his right whilst holding up his own.

"Look, I am you're husband and no one is ever going to change that. Including you and me. I won't let it happen"

Daisy jumped into into his arms and hugged him. She burried her head in his shoulder whilst clinging to his jacket.

"I'm so sorry" She sobbed.

"Hey hey hey" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't mean anything I said" She was struggling to get her words out. "Blane my life does stop when you're not here, sure I get on with it, but it's not the same" She whispered.

"That's okay" He smiled. "I guess we can go back to how it was then, eh?" He laughed stroking her cheek. Daisy's face fell slightly.

"What?" Blane asked straight away.

"That's just it. It's never going to be the same again" She sighed.

"What d'you mean?" He asked leaning down so that his face was level with hers.

"There's something I need to tell you" She began. "After you left I-"

"Sorry to interrupt the heart warming resolution, but we need to go" Aneisha said bursting onto the balcony.

"Can't it wait?" Daisy asked clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"No" Aneisha said sternly...

When the team arrived at the crime scene they instantly felt all their stomach's turn.

They had been called to two agent's house.

The door had been ripped of it's hinges and the corner was covered in blood.

"Oscar, we need to talk" Frank said taking Osar aside. "Privately" He added when Carrie began to follow. She nodded and followed the rest of them into the house.

"Oh my God" Zoe sighed as they walked into the living room and saw the blood stained walls.

Two bodies were strewn across the floor. There was blood everywhere. The male in the room was unrecognisable. His face had been slashed with some sort of blade. The woman however had been slashed on the torso instead. There was blood all over the floor and the walls were coated in the stuff. Written on the wall in blood were four words that sent shivers down the agents spine's:

"I" is left alone.

"NO!"

The team whirled round to see Oscar sprinting into the room.

"Oscar!" Frank shouted after him.

"Joe..." Oscar whispered as he looked at the man on the floor. "Oh Joe..." He collapsed to his knees. Carrie dropped to his side.

"Oscar I'm so sorry" She sobbed pulling him into a hug.

Daisy retched and ran from the room.

"Daisy-" Blane began before Rose put a hand on his chest and and followed her outside instead.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Rose asked her stepping out of the house. Daisy was lent over the flower patch; she had been sick.

"No" she sobbed wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Daisy, this is a shock to all if us" Rose started to say before Daisy threw her head over the side of the flower patch and threw up on it again.

"Daisy... is there something you want to tell me?" she asked passing Daisy a tissue to wipe her mouth with.

Daisy shook her head.

"I'm fine, just, just a bit nauseous" She smiled.

"Okay, do you want me to get Blane?" Rose asked.

"No" Daisy said almost immediately.

"Right. Well just shout if you need me" Rose walked back into the house past Oscar who was being escorted out by Frank.

"Joseph Richards was the guy who looked after Oscar before he went to live with his Dad" Carrie explained.

"He met Amy they married, but they couldn't have any children so when Jess came along they offered to look after her" Stella added.

"Wait, so... where's Jess?" Zoe asked.

Stella didn't answer.

"Stella where's Jess?" Keri said her voice stern.

"They took her" Lenny sighed.

"I think it's time to talk to our old friend, Nesrisah" Dan suggested...

**Hehehehehehe**

**If you're smart then you'll have figured something out :)**

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry if you didn't and I did warn you it was graphic at the end.**

**Next chapter up soon :)**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

**Hello**

**I'm having a pretty naff day today. But ah well.**

**Anyways here is chapter four, it's pretty short, but hopefully the ending will be enough o keep you happy... or maybe not. *Evil laugh that turns into cough because I'm not well***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything from MI High, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 4

"Start talking, or I can make your life much worse than it already is!" Daisy hissed.

Roskip let out a laugh.

"Ladies, I don't think you quite understand what you are asking me to tell you" Roskip laughed his smile just as sinister as it always had been, even more so as since he was thrown in prison his thin facial hair had fallen into neglect and was now a scrawny beard that hung off his face slightly. His eyes shining from under his shock of hair.

From behind the one way glass the rest of the team seemed to be arguing.

"You shouldn't have let her in" Rose said for the hundredth time.

"why? Like I said, It's taking her mind off what she saw" Blane argued back.

"Guys, Daisy and Neish are our interrogates" Tom silenced them.

"Tom's right, they're good at their jobs" Zoe said.

"I just don't think that we should put them under this pressure after..." Rose trailed off and tried to look anywhere but Oscar.

"After seeing Joe's face hacked off?" Oscar asked. Rose didn't reply. He let out a shaky laugh.

"You are asking me to reveal KORPS's biggest secret"

"What have you got to loose?" Aneisha asked. Roskip's smile wavered."You are never getting out of here, so why do you still defend them?"

"Because they're my agents" He said uncertainly. "It's my organisation"

"Not anymore it's not" Daisy laughed. "You may have started it, but we will be the ones to finish it"

"What is it exactly, you want to know?" He asked.

Aneisha put the pictures of everything that had been stolen on the table in front of him.

"Why are KORPS interested in T. E. Lawrence?" Daisy demanded. Roskip laughed.

"Because they want to seize MI5 obviously" He shrugged.

"But why would they want to seize MI5? What's so special about MI5?" Aneisha asked already she knew his response.

"You tell me" Just as Aneisha had expected. "It was always a plan of mine to target MI5, you thought it was so secret but in reality we know so much about it. If we have your blue prints then we get your weapons, if we get your identities then we have ransom. Simple" He stretched his back on his chair.

"You seem very relaxed" Daisy observed.

"What are you going to do? Put me in jail?" Roskip asked cockily.

"And, where are KORPS keeping Jess?" Aneisha asked.

"You do realize that I've been in here for three years, KORPS could have done anything in that time. I no longer ha-" Roskip stopped in mid-sentence a grave expression on his face.

"Have control?" Aneisha asked using the same tone he had used on her earlier.

"KORPS is a lot older than you think" Roskip said. "And a lot more powerful. You should be prepared for what she has planned for you" He smiled widely his eyes sparkling. In the light they almost looked blue opposed to their normal grey.

"It was KORPS that killed your little wing-man, we thought we could convert him to outside, but he escaped our clutches somehow, he was on his way to tell you that we were onto him, but-"

"He never made it" Daisy finished the sentence for him. He nodded.

"We spread that little rumour to avoid being found, of course people hadn't heard of us at the time. Everyone believed it. You'd be amazed how naive some people are when put under the right circumstances" He laughed.

Aneisha's communicator buzzed.

"Aneisha we're done with him" Frank told her. "I reckon that's the best we're going to get out of him"

"Well I'd like to say that it's been a pleasure, but my mum always told me not to tell lies" Aneisha said cruelly as the two other agents began to pull Roskip out of the room.

"Mrs Whittaker" Roskip shouted making her whirl round. "I suggest you tell him, before it's too late" With one final smile he was pulled from the room.

"What was that all about?" Aneisha asked Daisy who was still looking at the spot Roskip had just been stood.

"I have no idea" She said wiping a tear from her eye and leaving the room quickly before Aneisha could ask what the problem was.

Daisy walked into the other room and straight into Blane's open arms.

"What did he mean by that?" Blane asked looking Daisy right in the eyes.

"I don't know" Daisy shook her head.

"Daisy, are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"I'm fine" She snapped.

"Okay" He sighed disappointingly.

"Blane, I'd tell you" She insisted.

"Anyway" Keri interjected. "I think it's time we talked to someone else about this" She sighed.

"Who?" Stella asked. Keri looked at her blankly.

"No way" Stella shouted.

"Oh come on! You'd let us talk to Roskip, who tried to kill one of us, and got pretty bloody close too" Daisy shuffled closer to Blane and took his hand in her's resting her head on the top of his forearm "But you won't let us talk to her!" Keri practically shouted.

"She's got a point" Oscar said quietly mesmerized by the lases of his shoes.

"Frank. I need a word outside" Stella said dragging him away.

"Stella... I think we should let them talk to her" Frank sighed.

"Seriously?! After everything we went through?!" She hissed.

"Stella, what happened in the past is irrelevant. If she can help with this mission then we're talking to her" Frank said his voice stern.

"Fine" She huffed. Stella began to walk back into the room when Frank caught her arm.

"Stel, you know this is right" His tone had softened.

"Yes" She softened her voice too. "I just- I just don't want them to get hurt, you know"

"Hey, nothing's going to happen to them" He said pulling her into a hug.

"I know, I'm just scared" She whispered burying her head in his shoulder.

"We all are" He whispered back. She pulled away and placed a quick kiss on his lips before they entered the room again.

"Fine, I'll have her removed from her cell" Stella said to the whole group.

"Great" Aneisha sighed.

"You don't have to talk to her, if you don't want to" Frank said to Aneisha.

"Maybe just you guys should go in" Blane shrugged referring to the five younger agents. "You have more beef with her than we do"

"Okay" Tom nodded.

"Fine by me" Dan said standing up to display his enthusiasm.

"Right, we'll go get her then. You five get inside" Stella said leading Frank and half the team out of the room.

"I think I need to get this one away from all this" Carrie whispered nodding her head toward Oscar who was sat on a cair in the corner rocking forward and backward slightly.

"Okay. Can I drive you?" Blane asked.

"Would you?" Carrie asked.

"No problem" He smiled.

"Oscar" Carrie knelt down on the floor in front of him. "We're going home now" She rested a hand on his knee.

"Okay" He said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'l see you soon" Blane said to Rose and Daisy leaving the room with Carrie and Oscar their hands locked together.

Daisy sat in the chair that Oscar had just been sat in.

"I'll ask again" Rose said standing in front of here. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Yes" Daisy let the tears fall from her eyes now. "But I can't" She sobbed.

"Daisy you can tell me anything" Rose laughed kneeling down and grabbing her hands.

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now" Daisy laughed.

"Figured what out?" Rose asked. Daisy's face fell.

"Daisy, please, tell me what's wrong" Rose pleaded.

"Okay" Daisy wiped her eyes and took a deep breath...

**Hehehehehehehehe**

**Cliffy strikes again. Sorry, I'll update soon. Even though it's probably really obvious *Cries with laughter***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if you didn't. I will try to make the next chapter as coupley as possible.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Hello!**

**Sooooo sorry I haven't updated for a while I've just-um you know been busy. yeah that's it busy. Not just lounging around the house because I couldn't be arsed moving... no.**

**Anyways. Moving along.**

**Here is chapter 5 enjoy. I think Blaisy shippers will. *Smirk***

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 5

Dan, Tom, Keri, Aneisha and Zoe stood waiting for the Crime Minister to enter the room.

"I'm not sure about this" Zoe sighed trying to control her breathing.

"Hey, if you don't want to be here, that's fine" Dan said putting an arm around her.

"No, no. I have to be here" She insisted shaking his arm off.

"Okay" He smiled.

The door at the end of the room opened and the Crime Minister walked in. She was handcuffed, just as Roskip had been. Two MI9 guards walked in behind her and stood in front of the entrance.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd see your faces again" She chuckled.

"shut up and listen to what Neish is about to say" Dan hissed. The Crime Minister smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Artifacts are being have been stolen from museums across the country. We have reason to believe that it was KORPS" Aneisha said.

"Obviously it was KORPS, you know you really are slow" The Crime Minister snickered.

"Yes, we found this at the Crime scene" Keri said throwing the bagged logo at the her. "And you said we were slow"

"You're organisation left evidence that it was them at a crime scene. That's pretty stupid" Tom sniggered.

"What have they been stealing?" The Crime Minister asked her smug grin removed from her face the second she saw the piece of uniform.

"Pieces from the Lawrence of Arabia exhibition, why? Does it mean anything to you" Zoe asked.

"Roskip had-" the Crime Minister stopped in mid sentence.

"Roskip what?" Keri demanded.

"Tell us!" Dan shouted slamming his fist on the table.

"Any evidence you give us that assists in the mission will result in a shortened sentence" Aneisha said. The Crime Minister's smile returned.

"Wha-" Dan began say before Aneisha shot him a glance that silenced him.

"Very well" The CM said folding her arms. "I worked with Roskip before he was arrested and he always talked about T. E. Lawrence and how he died. The rumours were-"

"That MI5 killed him because he was learning about things he shouldn't have" Tom finished.

"Yes" The Crime Minister nodded. "But in actual fact it was KORPS, or the earlier version, back then it was very quite and unheard of, but they liked it that way. So to avoid being found out they spread the rumour that it was MI5, but obviously that wasn't true. Lawrence was working with you when he died"

"Yeah we know that" Dan hissed impatiently.

"He was on his way to tell you about the mastermind" The Crime Minister laughed at the looks on the agent's faces.

"What are you talking about?" Keri Aneisha asked. "The mastermind was years and years after that, how could Lawrence have been on his way to tell us?!"

"Because it wasn't Roskip who came up with the idea to create a superhuman, it was the creator of the original organisation that KORPS was born from" The CM chuckled whilst examining her nails.

"But, but. There was no way their technology was able to even attempt to create it nevermind actually achieve success" Tom spluttered

"They couldn't have" Zoe added.

"Oh Lord, of course they didn't, but as soon as it was possible they made as many as they could" She was enjoying taunting them with her knowledge.

"Then how come the mastermind was the only one?" Keri asked.

"I suggest you ask your friend Frank about that" She whispered leaning forward in her chair. She let out a cackle at their confused faces before getting up and walking toward the door. The two guards grabbed her arms.

"It's been fun, I do hope we can do it again soon" She said before the guards pulled her out of the room.

Dan flung the door open making it slam into the wall leaving a dint in the plaster.

"Where are you going?" Keri asked.

"To find Frank" He said through gritted teeth...

"Daisy" Rose prompted.

"I have a theory, but please tell me what's wrong" Rose pleaded.

"Okay" Daisy wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Daisy?" Rose pressed. Daisy looked up from her hands right into Roses eyes.

"I'm pregnant" She said before bursting into tears.

"You're what?" Rose asked standing up.

"I'm pregnant" Daisy repeated laughing.

"But-but how? Blane only got back yesterday" Rose asked . Daisy looked down whilst putting a hand on her stomach she looked up at Rose with a guilty expression on her face.

"It's- it's not his?" Rose put her hands over her mouth.

"WHAT? NO!" Daisy jumped up. "Of course it's his, do you really think I'd cheat on him?"

"Well how can you be pregnant if he only got back yesterday?" Rose demanded.

"The night he left we..." Daisy trailed off. "Three weeks later, I was late so I took a test. I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do" Daisy wiped her eyes.

"So... you're two months along? And you're only just telling me?!"

"I'm sorry" She sobbed collapsing back into the chair.

"Daisy, you have to tell him, he'll kill you if you don't" Rose said crouching in front of her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How do I tell him?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but you can't exactly hide it for much longer" Rose argued.

"Hide what?" Blane asked walking into the room.

"Um, uh, just what The Crime Minister said" Daisy said quickly.

"Okay..." Blane said looking sceptical.

"Is Oscar okay?" Rose cut in changing the subject.

"Yeah he's fine. Carrie staying with him, I just don't think that seeing Joe's body did him any good" Blane sighed.

"Where are the guys?" He asked gesturing to the empty interrogation room.

"I-uh don't know" Daisy mumbled.

"How can you not know?" He demanded.

"We were... distracted" Rose said. Blane shook his head.

"Well come one then let's find them" Blane said leaving the room...

**Well there we go. It finally didn't finish on a cliff hanger *Whole world screams and cheers***

**I'm so weird.**

**Whatever like I said Blaisy shippers will be happy. Come on it was sooooo obvious! The crying the nausea the refusal of intimacy and the whole throwing up thing! Come on! Just read in between the lines!**

**Right okay bye bye for now!**

**Next chapter coming soon hopefully.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Hello people!**

**So this chapter is pretty short... i think. But it's quite coupley (I hope) especially for Zan fans *Smirk***

**Anyway nothing to report so I'll just get on with it.**

**Wait I think I should clarify some things:**

**The gap between my first story and this one is four years (One year between The end of KORPS Will Rise again and the beginning of KORPS Has Risen one year between Chapter 14 and 15 of KORPS Has Risen and two years between the end of KORPS Has Risen and this one).**

**Jess is the superhuman specimen that was created from Zoe, Aneisha, Carrie, Rose and Daisy's DNA in my last story ****(KORPS has Risen)**.** Since they "rescued" her from KORPS she has been trained at the MI9 training facility.**

**Joe is the guy who fostered Oscar before he went to live with his dad. (as far as I know we never learnt his same so I made up. Amy is his wife who I also made up. They looked after Jess for MI9 after finding out they couldn't have children of their own).**

**Blane, Daisy, Rose, Oscar and Carrie are all 28 in this story. (24 in first, 25 in 2nd, 26 at end of 2nd, 28 now)**

**Dan, Zoe, Keri, Tom and Aneisha are all 22 in this story (18 in first, 19 in second, 20 at end of second, 22 now)**

**First story was set two years after the "The Last Stand".**

**Whatever, you may not have needed that but I just thought I'd clarify that incase anyone was confused.**

**Righto then, on with the show.**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own noffink.**

Chapter 6

"What the hell happened to the Master Race?!" Dan demanded barging through the door to Stella's office. Frank was sat on Stella's desk whilst she was doing some paperwork.

"Excuse me?" Frank asked.

"Why is the Crime Minister under the impression that you would know the reason why the Mastermind was the only survivor of many?" Keri Aneisha asked a lot calmer whilst Zoe tried to calm Dan down by holding his face and making her look at him until his face eventually returned to it's normal expression.

"I can explain" Frank said his face solemn.

"Well start talking" Tom spat.

Frank looked at Stella with an apologetic expression.

"Nineteen years ago when I was on a mission, I was captured. Before they could strip me off all electrical items I sent out an SOS. Once MI9 realized where I was they alerted the whole of the British secret service units. I had no choice but to distract the leader at the time: Roskip" Frank sighed.

"And you never told us?" Zoe demanded.

"They blew up that base the second they got me out... with agents still inside" Frank wiped away a tear that ran down his cheek.

"And um, we believed that we had also killed every specimen created by KORPS... obviously we were wrong"

"You must be lying" Dan scoffed.

"No, no. It's true" Stella said standing up and walking around the table next to Frank.

"What?!" Aneisha shouted.

"I was on the other end when he when out of contact" She admitted resting a comforting hand on Frank's forearm.

"You must be joking" Blane shouted storming into the room.

"Blane" Daisy grabbed his arm as she and Rose followed him into the room.

"You let us go on that mission knowing how dangerous Roskip was?" Blane hissed pulling his arm out of Daisy's grip.

"Blane" Stella began.

"I almost died on that mission!" He bellowed

"We didn't think that he would still be so dangerous" Frank sighed. "We were wrong. I'm sorry"

Everyone's expression softened, everyone except for Dan and Blane's.

"Bullshit!" Blane screamed throwing his hands up and sweeping from the room followed quickly by Dan.

Frank massaged the skin in between his eyes.

"they'll come around" Rose said.

"They better" Stella sighed returning back to her computer.

"Why on earth have I just nearly been knocked over by Blane and Dan?" Lenny asked popping his head around the door.

"Because of the mission" Frank said simply hopping off Stella's desk and beginning to leave the room.

"Frank" Daisy began stopping him. "let me and Zoe go" She looked down as she suggested this.

"Yes, I think that would be more prudent" Lenny agreed. Frank opened the door for them with a frustrated sigh. The girls left.

"Well whilst they're off doing whatever" Frank began causing everyone, including Lenny and Stella, to giggle. Frank rolled his eyes trying to supress his own smile.

"We should, get a move on with the mission" Frank said wih mock anger. The returned to their serious states.

"I know you won't like this, but I also know that you all agree with me; we have reason to suspect Jess" Frank ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought that, but I didn't want to say anything..." Tom mumbled.

"If she is the "She" That Roskip reffered to then we have to do something quickly" Stella concluded.

"Is it is Jess then she knows the layout of the whole MI9 base" Aneisha gasped.

"Quite right" Lenny nodded.

"Well if it's like Roskip said and they want our gadgets then we should probably scope out the armoury" Keri suggested.

"I agree" Frank said.

"We'll do it tonight, give everyone a chance to recover it's been an emocional day" Stella told them. "I want you all back at the armoury tonight at sic o'clock. Tell the others when you can"

The team nodded and left the room in silence.

"I'll text them" Rose said taking her phone out...

Zoe walked out onto the car park and saw Dan sat on the floor picking at the fresh tar.

"you're supposed to be 22, not 5" She laughed joining him on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Storming out of there life a two year old and now your sat on the floor picking at the tar. You're getting married in a couple of months" Zoe grabbed his hands making him look up at her.

"I know" He smiled looking at the ring on Zoe's finger.

"Better start acting like it" She ruffled his hair.

"I love you" He said.

"Oh save it for the wedding tape" Zoe laughed pulling him up.

"No, no, I mean it" He said firmly grabing her shoulders. Zoe smiled and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Listen, Rose just texted me, we have to be at the armoury for six"

"The armoury?" Dan asked. "What for?"

Zoe told him about Frank suspecting Jess.

"Oh. Well come on then let's go home, I'm shattered" He took her hand and led her toward their car her ring catching the light every so often...

Daisy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She read the message off Rose. She nodded and opened the door to her office.

"You know this is my office, right?" She asked Blane who was stood by the window.

"What's your's is mine" Blane laughed looking a her before returning his gaze to the city below.

"Blane I know you're mad at Frank, but it's not his fault that it was Roskip who we were up against again" She said joining him at the window.

"I know, i know, I just- I just can't believe that he wouldn't tell us that he's been up against him before" Blane shrugged and leant on the window sil.

"I'm sure he had his reasons" Daisy said also leaning on the window sil.

"I know" He looked down at her once again. Daisy rested her head on the top of his arm.

"You remeber that awkward converation we had in year ten?" Daisy asked him.

"Which one, there was lots" He laughed.

"The one about kids" she said simply.

"Oh yeah, you said you'd love to have kids and I said I wouldn't and you looked dissapointed?" Blane laughed.

"That one" Daisy smiled at the memory.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Has your opinion changed?" Daisy was making sure not to be too obvious.

"My opinion changed the day I married you" Blane smiled. A tear escaped Daisy's eye.

"Come on we have to be at the armoury for six and I'm starving" She said. Blane let out a laugh.

"Same" He said as they left the room...

"Oscar would you be able to go back to work for six?" Carrie asked walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah" His voice was muffled from under his pillow.

"Okay" She replied more to herself than him.

"Carrie" He shouted just before she left the room again.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Will you... um... stay with me... for a bit?" Oscar asked sheepishly popping his head out of the covers. Carrie smiled.

"That's what I'm here for" She laughed slipping under the duvet and into Oscar's arms.

"Thankyou" He whispered...

**YEEEEES**

**Dan and Zoe are getting married (even though that's in the full summary so you shouldn't be shocked)**

**I do, I do, I diddley do hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if you didn't.**

**Next will be up soon hopefully.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily (sosososososososososo much! xxxx)**


	7. Chapter 7: Manhunt

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I just didn't write anything. Anyways. This chapter is pretty long so I hope it makes up for it.**

**I've just watched the mini bus crash in Corrie (It's a soap opera over here incase you didn't know. Really it's called Coronation Street, but we all call it Corrie) and I'm emotionally unstable because they're all my favourite characters and AAAAAAAAGH UGH UGH Gagbku rkidfsfxdmdfsah;dfg.'lmdfgrdfgro3edfrfrddefslkdefrs,m**

**Sorry I just raged on the keyboard. I love everyone in that bus. So yeah I'm sorry. *Curls up in ball and cries whilst singing SFG***

**Please R&amp;R so that I can return to my normal mental state (which isn't that normal)- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: Piss off I'm not mentally stable for this! I don't EFFING OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 7

"Oscar" Carrie whispered shaking his shoulder gently.

"Mmm?" Oscar asked his eyelids drifted open for a second.

"Oscar" Carrie said a little louder. He didn't stir.

"Oscar!" She whipped the pillow from underneath his head and hit him with it.

"What?" He asked sitting up wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Here" Carrie put a cup of tea on the bedside table.

"Oh thanks" He smiled. Carrie sat on the end of the bed.

"It's five now. I've made some pasta so I suggest you come and eat some if you want it" She said.

"Okay" He grabbed the tea cup and followed her down the stairs of their house and into the living room.

A good twenty minuets later they set off for the base.

"So what is it that we're doing again?" Oscar asked.

"We're scoping out the armoury because we think it might be Jess who is behind this and if that's true then-"

"She'll know were everything is" he finished her sentence.

"Exactly"

"So do you think that they've kidnapped Jess or was she never... you know... one of us" Oscar asked.

Carrie put her free hand, that was holding the gear stick, and rested it comfortingly on Oscar's knee.

"I don't know" Carrie answered honestly. "I mean I'd like to think that she was on our side, but... i don't know the more I think about it the more likely it seems that she never was"

"Yeah" He mumbled disappointedly.

As they pulled into the car park they saw that everyone was already there.

"Hey" Keri shouted with a wave as they clambered out of the car.

"Where on earth have you been?!" Stella demanded.

"Yeah guys you're a whole minuet and 43 seconds late" Tom said mocking Stella. The whole team tried to suppress their smiles (including Frank) as she glared angrily at Tom.

"Sorry," Carrie apologized "We set out a little late"

Stella's face softened.

"Right then" Blane cut in.

"Yes. five entrances ten of you" Lenny said. "We'll be in the van around the corner talking to you via headsets"

"Right I'll go with Rose then" Daisy cut in almost immediately causing a suspicious scowl from Blane.

"I'll go with Keri then" Blane said with a smile shaking his scowl away.

"Cool" Keri said enthusiastically high fiving him.

"Right I guess that leaves the happy couples" Frank laughed causing the remaining six agents to roll their eyes.

"Any gadgets?" Blane asked.

"You always were interested in the toys of the job" Lenny laughed shaking his head. Blane put his hands up in comical surrender.

"Here" Lenny said handing Blane the bulky brief case he was holding. "You didn't really need anything seeing as it's MI9, but we thought it would be best if you had something.

Blane flicked the box open revealing five pairs of glasses and five sweat bands.

"Sweat bands?!" Daisy screamed in protest. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Listen, they're fitted with a heat sensor. If an unothorized person gets within 30ft of you then they'll heat up" Lenny explained.

"Great" Aneisha sighed unenthusiastically.

"And the glasses allow the wearer to see through any substance" Lenny told them.

"Right" Dan said taking a pair of glasses and handing a sweat band to Zoe.

"Glasses make my face look fat" Daisy moaned.

"I'll wear them then" Rose sighed snatching the glasses out of Daisy's hands and giving her the sweat band.

Once the team had decided who was wearing what they disperced and found an entrance to the armoury.

"Uh, Blane" Lenny said before he got made it out of ear shot.

"You two may want these" Lenny handed them two torches and gestured to the manhole cover in the middle of the car park.

"Seriously?!" Blane asked as the rest of the team laughed.

After a few minuets Aneisha sat down on the balcony. She dangled her legs off the side off the balcony and leant her arms on one bar whist resting her forehead on the one above.

"Nice view" Tom chuckled joining her.

"You know, London looks pretty good from this angle" She laughed.

"Yeah it does" He smiled.

Aneisha took Tom's unsuspecting hand in her own.

"What's up?" Tom asked.

"Nothing just- nothing"

"Neish," Tom put a hand gently on her chin and turned her head toward him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking what if Jess was taken"

"So?"

"So she doesn't see KORPS the way the rest of us do. They're not a threat to her. If they asked her to do something then I doubt she was going to refuse. Because they're just not a threat to her" Aneisha explained.

"True, I guess" Tom said cocking his head to the side slightly. "Well, I suppose there's a lot of things they could want her for"

Aneisha stared at him blankly.

"That came out darker than I intended" He said covering up his poor word choice.

Aneisha just laughed ans rested her head on his shoulder...

"Honestly out of all the things they could have disguised it as they had to chose an effing sweat band" Daisy complained.

"Less about the bloody sweat band" Rose scolded.

"What it looks awful"

"That's the only thing you're worried?!" Rose demanded. "I've been sat thinking over and over what you told me. Stuart must've thought I was going mental!"

"Of course it's not- Stuart?" Daisy stopped in mid sentence.

Rose opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"What was Stuart doing in your flat Rose?" Daisy asked a smug grin on her face.

"It was a social call" Daisy's smile widened.

"I'm sure it was" She laughed.

"Not that it's got anything to do with you" Rose shot at her. "Anyway don't turn this around to talk about me, when are you planning on telling Blane?!"

"I don't know" Daisy said her face falling flat at once.

"Well, what are you so afraid of?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" Daisy admitted. "I guess I think that if I don't tell him it's all going to go away"

"Why would you want that?" Rose asked.

"Beacause nothing is ever going to be the same again between me and him. I'll get all hormonal and blow up to the size of a balloon. And then I'll have the kid and it's all night feeds and getting up in the middle of the night and... ugh.. I don't know. I just don't think I'm ready for this" Daisy sighed.

"Well, maybe Blane is" Rose said putting a comforting hand on Daisy's shoulder. Daisy looked up at Rose with wide eyes.

"You never thought about that did you?" Rose laughed. Daisy shook her head.

"Tell him soon okay? Before it's too late" Rose began to walk away when Daisy caught her arm.

"Rose, how could Roskip have known?" Daisy asked her eyes getting wider.

"What?" Rose asked.

"How could he have known I've only told you" Daisy was starting to hyperventilate.

"Daisy, calm down" Rose put both her hands on her shoulders.

"How did he know?" Daisy had tears streaming down her face now.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out" Rose said with a smile. Daisy nodded.

"Now, mind on the mission" She wiped Daisy's tears away and continued up the stairs to the lower balcony...

"So what happened between you and Daisy?" Keri asked Blane.

"What d'you mean?" Blane asked.

"Well you had an argument, but now you seem okay" Keri explained.

"We made up"Blane said simply.

"Okay then" Keri sighed. Blane rolled his eyes.

"She told me that it was my job that was coming between us so I told her that if it was that that was bothering her then I'd resign and stick to field work" Blane said.

"Awww" Keri cooed.

"Well doesn't this place just give off good vibes" Keri said sarcastically looking at the old pipe her Blane were making their way down.

"This is shitty" Blane laughed. "Hehe get it?" He asked. Keri rolled her eyes. "Because we're in a pipe that could be a sewer?"

"I don't know how or why Daisy puts up with you" Keri said flashing the torch in his face making him squint.

"Hey" Blane moaned in protest. "You know, I've seen a lot of stuff in my time, but I've never been in a sewer"

"Blane" Keri said.

"Well I have but it wasn't like this"

"No Blane" Keri said again.

"What?" He asked turning around. Keri was clutching her wrist where the sweat band was.

"Has it heated up?" He asked his face turning solemn at once. Keri nodded.

"Right" Blane slipped the glasses on and pressed the brand logo. It looked at if he was examining 3D blue prints of the sewer around him. He could see where the intruder was.

"There" He whispered pointing to the wall.

"Where?" Keri asked.

"Follow me and stay quiet" Blane said.

"Well that's going to be hard considering we're knee deep in water!" She shouted at him.

"Shhh!" He scolded.

Blane could tell that if they wanted to get any closer to the intruder then they would have to swim as the water got a lot deeper.

"Friendly reminder that I can't swim that well" Keri said.

"I know" Blane said. "Well, um, it looks like there's a pipe there" He pointed at a pipe that was accesible from a ladder next to them. It lead to another ladder on the other side.

"Okay" Keri made her way toward the pipe with Blane following.

"Why are you going on here too?" Keri asked.

"I don't want to get wet!" He said.

There was a moan from the pipe.

"See. It can't take the weight of your fat arse!" Keri hissed.

"Shut up!" Blane scolded.

There was another moan before the pipe fell slightly.

"Blane" Keri said in a worried voice. "Blane just get-" She began before the whole pipe collapsed and they both fell into the water.

Blane swam up to the surface quickly.

"Keri!" He shouted looking around. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Keri!" He shouted louder.

Blane took a deep breath before plunging down into the water. There was a section directly under the pipe they had walked over of even deeper water. Blane came back up for air before he swam over and shone his torch down. He could see Keri Sinking deeper.

"Shit" Blane said surfacing again for air before he went down even deeper. He looked everywhere for a flash of aurburn in the water, but she had gone. He pushed through the water even deeper and looked around frantically. He caught glimpse of her. She was sinking even deeper. Blane felt like his lungs were going to burst but he pushed through. He could see the line of bubbles coming out of her mouth.

Before he could get to her however, another person sped trough the water and scooped Keri up before launching themselves up to the surface.

Blane followed them. He clambered onto the raised platform where the person had taken Keri. As Blane got onto the platform he saw a young man about twenty three perfoming CPR on Keri.

His brown hair fell in a messy shock on his head. Blane couldn't really tell because it was wet, but it seemed to be about the length of Blane's on top but shorter at the back and sides it would normally have fallen in his eyes but he had pushed it back to prevent this. His eyes were bright green and he had a short button nose. His mouth was open as he gulped fresh air revealing perfect white teeth. Blane could see he was quite muscular as he pumped at Keri's chest.

"Is she okay?" Blane asked.

"I- I don't know" The man replied. His voice was low and slightly husky. "I saw you two fall and I saw Keri fall into the deep part. I-I dove right in" He stuttered leaning down to listen to Keri's breathing.

"How do you know her name?" Blane asked.

"You were shouting it" he replied after a few seconds if silence.

Blane pretended to hold her hand , but instead he felt the sweat band on her wrist; it was hot.

"Let me" Blane said pushing him away. He took over the CPR. Blane trust his fisted hands hard into her stomach instead. Keri coughed.

Blane rolled her over.

She retched and spat out the water that had gathered in her lungs.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey" Blane pulled her into his chest and put his jacket around her shoulders.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We fell" Blane said.

"I told you it couldn't take your fat arse" She laughed.

"Who- who are you?" Keri asked the man stood over her.

"I'm Michael Winters, ex KORPS"...

**I'm dead. Like for real.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily (AND ALL THOSE CHARACTERS ON THAT BLOODY BUS!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Keri's Idea

**Hey guys!**

**Me again! So yeah. Whatever. Hope you had fun. Here's chapter 8**

**I may or may not have written a chapter for I'm just me, so let me know via review or PM if you want to see more of that story.**

**Okay that's it.**

**Please R&amp;R. It means the world to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show. I just own the plot of the story. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 8

Blane grabbed Micheal by the collar of his hoodie and pinned him against the wall.

"Why are you here?!" He demanded.

"Blane!" Keri jumped up.

"No, no, It's fine" Micheal said to Keri.

"Listen mate," He began. "I get that you're angry. You have every right to be, but I'm not here for them"

Blane looked confused. He let go of Michael's hoodie.

"I'm no here to try and harm any of you"

"Then why are you here?" Keri asked.

"To give you information"

Blane rolled his eyes.

"Your organisation almost killed me and created a superhuman out of my wife's DNA" Blane hissed.

"And my sister's. Why would you want to give me information?"Keri questioned.

"Because I'm like you" Michael smiled warmly at Keri. "My mum dumped me on KORPS when I was two. I've been with them ever since"

"So why aren't you with them?" Blane asked.

"Because I'm not like them. I don't want to kill anyone. I hated it there. I've been trying to get away since I was 16" He explained.

"So you're telling me that you've been trained by KORPS since you were two years old, but you've been trying to escape for... what? Six? Seven years?" Keri asked not convinced.

"Seven. I'm 23. And I know it sounds ridiculous, but you have to trust me"

"We don't know you" Blane laughed.

"I believe him" Keri said simply. Michael gave her a friendly smile.

"What?" Blane asked shocked.

"I believe him" Keri repeated.

"You've known him for like five minutes" He argued.

"Well, maybe we should take him back to the others" Keri suggested.

"Fine" Blane threw his arms up in defeat. "C'mon Mikey" Blane mocked walking down a corridor that lead back to the surface.

"Is he always like this?" Michael asked Keri.

"Only on Wednesdays" Keri sniggered walking down the corridor a laughing Michael following her...

"It was Keri's idea. I played no part. I am 400% against it" Blane said through gritted teeth as he walked toward the rest of the team"

"Who is that?" Stella asked Blane as he approached her.

"That is Michael Winters, ex KORPS" Blane sighed.

"I'm sorry what?" Aneisha asked.

"Like I said it was Keri's idea" He replied.

"Um, hi" Michael smiled awkwardly.

"Why are you wet?" Daisy asked.

"It's a, um, long story" Blane mumbled.

"Basically, we got to deep water. There was a pipe that we could've used to get across, but muggins here" Keri motioned to Blane. "Thought it could hold both of our weights; it didn't. We fell. I nearly drowned. Michael saved me"

"I would've got to you as well" Blane interjected.

"Yeah, well. He got there first" Keri sighed not even looking at Blane.

"What do you want?" Lenny asked after everyone had asked if Keri was okay.

"I have information about KORPS's plans" Michael said simply.

The team stared at him blankly.

"I know that sounds weird, but trust me. You'll want to hear this" He assured them..

"J.3.5.5.-" Michael began.

"Jess" Aneisha cut in.

"Yes. Sorry. Jess was created so that she could become our mole"

"Mole... as in... delivers information to you?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah" Michael nodded. "

"She was delivering information to them every month. It was stuff like which base you were targeting, or where you stored certain things. It wasn't a lot of things but it helped them" He explained.

"Bullshit" Blane sneered from behind the glass. They were back in the interrogation room.

"Shush" Stella scolded.

"Because you kept finding their bases, they had to keep moving. Eventually they created a new one. I know where it is, but that's all I can tell you" Michael's hands were shaking and he kept running them through his hair.

"Okay. Stay here whilst we dicuss the information" Daisy said leaving the room with Aneisha.

"I belive him" Daisy said simply walking into the room with Aneisha.

"What?!" Blane demanded.

"I agree" Aneisha said before laughing at Blane's horrified expression.

"But-but-but... he's shaking" Blane tried to argue.

"Listen, hon" Daisy said in a mocking tone putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm good at my job and I know that he is telling the truth. If we follow him then it's putting K- I mean all of us in danger"

"And he doesn't want that" Aneisha finished giving Daisy a knowing wink.

"Well if you think it's true, then that's good enough for me" Frank said.

"Righto then" Tom chuckled...

"It's just around this corner" Michael assured them.

"It better be" Daisy sighed clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine" She smiled.

"There'es normally a few guards, but don't worry about that" Michael laughed.

"We don't anymore" Dan sniggered.

The team turned the corner. There seemed to be some kind of abandoned shopping centre that had fallen into disrepair.

"It looks like we should just be able to slip in" Blane said looking at the entrance. Daisy failed to suppress her laugh.

"Daisy Whittaker, what have I told you about finding a euphemism in everything?" Carrie said with mock anger.

"Sorry" She said wiping her eyes.

"Team" Stella said pulling them back to the mission.

"Lighten up love" Frank giggled nudging Stella. She rolled her eyes whilst tutting.

"Right, there are five possible entrances to this base" Michael explained. "But there is one that is never guarded; the abandoned bus depot down there" He pointed to some stairs at the side of the building.

"Okay" Zoe said for the rest of the team.

"Let's go" Oscar said slipping through the loosely chained gates that lead to the carpark.

"I'm getting too old for this" Rose sighed under her breath as she followed the rest of the team...

**So it's going to start kicking off now. I'm planning on the baby confession coming up soon *Evil laugh***

**Until next time my Dear Reader Chums *Salute***

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily (loads x)**


	9. Chapter 9: Security

**Hello everyone**

**Yes I have finally updated I'm just me so if you liked that story go ahead and read some of that.**

**Back to this story though. Here's chapter 9.**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

"Right, guys" Michael said as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "There's a security camera round the next corner"

"Haha" Lenny chuckled.

"What's up with you?" Blane asked.

"I knew this would come in handy at some point" Lenny said pulling out a bottle of hairmouse.

"What's that?" Keri asked.

"This," Lenny said proudly. "Is hairmouse that will disarm any kind of security camera" He threw it at Blane.

"Want to go with me?" He asked Daisy.

"Just like the old days, eh?" She laughed. "Okay"

"It's in the top corner so if you want to go back up and up and around" Michael suggested.

"Okay" Daisy began up the stairs with Blane following.

"There" Blane pointed to a little box with a red LED flashing int he top corner. It was positioned under a bridge that lead into the shops.

"Right well, I guess I can reach it if I step on the outside of the bridge and then you could just drop me down" Daisy shrugged.

"What? No" Blane said following her to the bridge above. "You could fall and you still wouldn't be able to reach"

"You underestimate me" She chuckled sliding the middle of her belt over and pulling the thin, but very strong string out. "You'll have to slowly drop me down there"

"You're trusting me with that?" Blane asked.

"Blane, of course I trust you" Daisy laughed handing him the string wrapped up and climbing over the side and jumping off the side.

"Jesus Christ, Dais!" Blane moaned pulling her up.

"Sorry!" She shouted up. "Mover me left a bit" She ordered.

"Pffft" He chuckled sidestepping to his left.

"Okay, stop there" Daisy ordered.

"To honor and obey" Blane said under his breath.

"I heard that" She shouted up as she shook the mouse and covered the camera with the sticky foam.

"Okay, let me down!" Blane let go of the string for about a second before catching it again and laughing as Daisy screamed.

"You arsehole!" She shouted up to him.

"Love you too!" He said as he dropped her down the rest of the way.

Blane put his communicator to his ear. "All clear guys" He said before jumping off the side of the bridge and landing in a neat forward roll.

"No problem" Daisy smiled.

"Yeah, for you maybe" Blane moaned stretching his back out.

"Thanks" She said with mock anger as the rest of the team joined them.

"Okay through here" Micheal said walking toward some once automatic doors. Oscar and Dan prised them open so the others could slip through.

"I think it would be more prudent if us three waited outside the gate" Lenny said. Frank and Stella looked at him blankly.

"Just incase anything goes wrong and we need to call back up" Stella sighed.

"Unfortunatly I agree" She huffed.

"Here take this" Lenny handed Rose her whiteboard pen. "Came in handy before" He chuckled.

"Thanks Lenny" She smiled

"Call us if you need us and good luck" Frank said before they turned in the opposite direction and the others.

"The main hall is along here" Michael told the team as they turned another corner.

"So this is where KORPS have been hiding for the past three years?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" Michael said. "They came across it a few months after you caught Roskip, it had only recently shut down then. So the head at the time, a guy called William Fletcher, said we should move everything here, because an abandoned shopping centre like this is probably the last place you'd expect them to go" Michael said opening a pair of heavy metal doors that lead to what used to be the main shop floor.

"I thought this would be where the main KORPS centre was" Oscar said confused as he looked around and saw all the shops untouched and fully stocked.

"No. It was too risky to set it up here" Michael laughed.

"Makes sense" Dan shrugged.

"Shouldn't we have run into some security by now?" Zoe asked.

"We have" Tom reminded her.

"No, I mean proper security. Like, guards or something"

"Teens with asbos break into here all the time. What's the point of setting up guards on the outside" Micheal asked. "They only guard the tunnels, which are underground"

"Also makes sense" Dan said.

"Well I'm with Zoe" Aneisha huffed. "It's too quiet"

"Oh no, they'll probably be sending a huge SWAT team up here now to kill you all" Michael said.

"What?!" Keri shrieked.

"I'm joking" He laughed. "They put cameras where it would've been realistic for this place to have cameras. They're trying to keep a low profile, they can't be sending guards out to investigate every little noise because that just draws attention to them"

"That makes sense as well" Dan said for the third time earning him a gentle whack in the stomach from Zoe.

"So where are these tunnels?" Blane asked.

"Just down these stairs" Michael lead the team down a flight of stairs and through another pair of doors.

"From now on we stay quiet" He instructed.

"There's a cluster of about forty guards circulating this area" Tom told them. "We should be able to miss it if we go this way" He pointed to his left. " That sound okay Mike?" Tom asked.

"Your the one with the flashy gadget" He laughed following the now moving team.

"So, you keep referring to KORPS as "they" why do you do that?" Keri asked Michael.

"What d'you mean?" He asked looking genuinely confused.

"Well, I thought you'd call them "Us" but you don't. They practically raised you"

"They raised you too, doesn't mean you like them" He chuckled. "Keri, just because I've been with them for longer doesn't mean I hate them any less than you do"

"No. Sorry" She mumbled.

"It's fine" He smiled.

"Where to now KORPS boy?" Blane teased earning him an elbow in the ribs from Daisy.

"It should just be up ahead" He replied.

"Finally" Daisy sighed.

"Be careful though because there's a trip wire that raises the-" Michael began before she ran forward slightly and tripping over a wire that was hooked up to another security camera. The movement swung the camera to face them.

"Nice one love" Blane huffed.

"Sorry" She shouted back.

The group of KORPS agents that had been circulating the area came running around the corner.

"Well then" Dan laughed getting into a fighting stance "It's about time we ran into some trouble"...

**So yeah that's that.**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	10. Chapter 10: Nowhere Left

**Hellooooooooooooooooo**

**I hope you all had a brilliant day. It was Monday for me which sucked!**

**Anyways hope your day was better! If not maybe a baby confession will brighten your day... *sly grin***

**Anyways enjoy.**

**Please R&amp;R It means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just the plot.**

Chapter 10

The agents ran straight for Dan. He took two out by slamming his fists into their faces.

"Blane, I know this is going to sound strange" Rose said pressing a button on the side of her white board pen knocking out about 10 of the agents. "But whatever you do, don't let Daisy into physical combat"

"What? Why?" Blane asked sweeping his foot under one of them knocking two to the floor. "Too late anyway" He nodded before kicking another in the chest.

"What?!" She whirled around and saw Daisy knock down another agent.

"Daisy!" Rose tried to pull her away.

"Rose let go!" She pulled her arm away whilst punching another agent.

"Daisy you can't!" Rose knocked out another agent by slamming her hand into their collar bone.

"I have no idea what's going on!" Oscar began knocking two more agents out. "But can it wait?"

"Guys!" Aneisha shouted knocking another down.

"Shut up and get on with it!" Keri hissed.

"I'm sorry if I'm getting distracted" Daisy shouted back. "But I've-" Daisy's speech was cut off as she was hit across the face. The agent she was fighting with raised their foot and slammed it into her stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"DAISY!" Blane shouted slamming the man he was fighting with's head into the wall knocking him out and running to the man who knocked out Daisy.

"Get your hands off my Wife!" He shouted grabbing the man from behind and smashing him into the wall. He fell limp.

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy are you okay?" He asked shaking her shoulders.

"I'm fine" she said her words slurred.

"No, no you're not" He stuttered wiping the blood away from her cheek. She sucked air through her teeth.

"Shush" he whispered kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug. Daisy laughed.

"You're going to be a great Dad" She chuckled.

"If you're offering I'd be delighted" He laughed pulling out of the hug and looking at her whilst caressing her cheek.

"you don't have a choice" she giggled her eyes filling with tears.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed wiping her tears away. Daisy burst into tears.

"I'm pregnant" She managed to get out through sobs.

Blane stod up and stumbled back putting his hands on the back of his head. He was breathing heavily.

"But... We didn't... since I got back... we- we haven't..." Blane trailed off. Daisy looked up at him from the floor tears cascading out of her eyes.

"It's not mine?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid" She laughed. "Of course it is. I love you I would never do that to you!"

"So... Where going to have a baby?" Blane asked. Daisy nodded. A smile broke out across Blane's face.

"We're having a baby" He laughed picking her up and swinging her around. She cried into his shoulder before he abruptly put her down.

"Well I probably shouldn't do that" He laughed nervously. "Me... a Dad" He laughed even more crouching to the ground covering his lower face with his hands. "This is going to be great isn't it?" He asked the team who were either wide eyed or crying. They nodded simultaneously.

Daisy tried to stand up but moaned in pain clutching her stomach before falling down again.

"Daisy" Blane knelt back at her side. "Daisy? Daisy baby what's wrong?" He asked lifting her head up. Her eyes were rolling back into her head.

"Blane" Rose said solemnly. He looked up his eyes full of tears. "She was hit" Rose said simply. "Blane she was hit in the stomach"

"No no no no" Blane sighed his eyes filling with tears once again. "Don't you dare do this to me I've only just found out" He sobbed.

"Uh, Blane we need to get going" Oscar said awkwardly looking behind him seeing another wave of agents heading toward them.

"Come on Daisy" Blane whispered. "We gotta get you and Whittaker junior out of here" He chuckled picking her up.

"Guys, it's this way!" Micheal shouted running up another flight of stairs.

"You knew!" Blane shouted to Rose "How did you know?!"

"Maybe now isn't the best time to do this" Rose huffed running at full speed down the corridor.

"Guys!" Keri shouted. "Shut up and run for God's sake!"

"And do it faster because they're gaining on us!" Tom shouted looking behind them at the growing group of agents following them.

"Uh, this way!" Michael led them down another flight of stairs.

"Hurry up!" Dan shouted at him.

"I'm doing my best" he shot back.

"Oh shit" Carrie sighed as a third wave blocked the corridor they were running down.

"Nice one Mickey" Aneisha mocked.

"Guys stop panicking!" Dan commanded.

"Sorry Dan, I forgot. Why should we panic I mean the only thing that's going to happen is, I don't know, We all die!" Tom shouted.

"Hey don't blame Dan for this!" Zoe shouted back. "It's not his fault!"

"No it never is!" Oscar shouted back.

"Why... are they... arguing?" Daisy asked Blane regaining her consciousness.

"I don't know" Blane answered pulling her more into his chest.

"Make them stop... please" She begged.

"GUYS SHUT IT!" Blane shouted at the top of his voice silencing the entire team. "Micheal, where do we go?"

"Um, there's no where we can go" He mumbled.

"Well someone call Frank, before they get here" Blane commanded...

**Hahahaha I am an evil cow.**

**Hope you liked that chapter sorry if you didn't (I tried my best)**

**Anyway next chapter up soon.**

**Please R&amp;R **

**Thanks**

**ily (more than most things) **


	11. Chapter 11: An Old Friend Returns

**Ollo!**

**So everyone here is chapter 11 I'm pretty happy with this. Hopefully this will make you trust Michael if you didn't already. And GUYS! I need you're help with something: What gender would you like Blane and Daisy's baby be. That is if it makes it *Evil laugh* Seriously though. I want to know what you would've liked and maybe slip a name in there somewhere if you have requests. :) Okay on with the story.**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot to know that you actually took the time to read my story and the review it too :)- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show I just own the plot.**

Chapter 11

"Tom slow down I can't understand you" Stella said into the communicator.

"I said" Tom shouted for the third time "We're trapped we require-" The went dead.

"Tom? TOM!" Stella shook her communicator but there was nothing wrong with the signal.

"Hey I'm getting a message" Lenny pulled out his spy pod and saw the incoming message was from Blane's communicator.

"He's activated his SOS" Lenny told them his hands trembling.

"What? But he knows that that's only for the biggest emergencies" Frank sighed eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Every MI9 field agent on duty will have been contacted" Stella gasped.

"Why would he do that?" Lenny asked. "Unless something has gone really wrong"

"We have to remain hopeful" Frank nodded.

"Well the field agents will be here soon so we might as well prepare ourselves" Lenny was about to pocket his device before it beeped again.

"Uh... I think you might want to see this" Lenny handed the device to Frank and Stella. They looked in horror at the two words on the screen:

Agents down

"Oh Frank" Stella sighed. He pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay" He repeated as he tried to hold back his own tears...

"I said!" Tom shouted "We're trapped we require-" Tom's speech was cut of as a wave of electric current pulsed out of his communicator and caused him to shake before being thrown against the wall.

"TOM!" Aneisha ran forward dropping to Tom's side. "Tom are you okay?" She asked shaking his face. He wasn't moving.

"Don't worry" A familiar voice said from behind them. The team turned around to see Jess standing in front of the KORPS agents. She was putting all her weight on one foot pursing her lips slightly. As opposed to the Crime Ministers formal attire, Jess was dressed quite casually.

She was wearing black jeans with a red and black KORPS jacket over the top with red converse. Her auburn hair was down and fell loosely on her shoulders her green eyes just as bright as the team remembered. She had grown a lot since then, she would probably be taller than Daisy had she been able to stand, yet she was shorter than Keri.

She had a smile on her lips that made shivers run down their spines.

"What did you do to him?" Aneisha asked through gritted teeth.

"Simple electrical device manipulation" She shrugged folding her arms. "He'll be fine, I just couldn't have him warning the whole of MI9 where we were"

"They already know!" Zoe hissed.

"Yes, but I know where they are too" Jess's smile widened. "And you may probably thought that you were smart sending out an SOS, but all you've done is left MI9 to the geeks who can't do fieldwork" She laughed slightly.

"Yeah that's bloody hilarious, Jess isn't it?" Michael hissed. Her laughter was cut short.

"Did you really think that you'd be able to help them?" Jess asked him walking forward and stopping in front of him.

"Yes. Yes I did and I still can" Michael said deadpan before he slammed his fist across her face making her stumble back.

One KORPS agent jumped forward knocking Michael to the ground and punching him anywhere he could reach.

"Leave him alone!" Keri screamed going to run forward. Oscar grabbed her by the waist stopping her from getting close enough.

"Stop!" Jess shouted. "He's not worth the energy"

The agent spat at Michael before standing up and giving him one final kick in the ribs before returning to the sea of agents.

Oscar let go of Keri letting her help him to sit up and control his breathing. His nose was broken and bleeding, his lip was split and blood was trickling down his chin into his short facial hair.

"You son of a bitch" Jess laughed wiping the blood that trickled out of the cut on her cheek away.

"I try my best" He shot back.

"Strip them off anymore electrical items that they have, get them out of my site and head for MI9 and MI5 head quarters" Jess instructed pushing her way back through the KORPS agents who advanced on the team...

"I want that placed searched from top to bottom" Stella ordered the huge group of agents that were gathered on the car park of the shopping center.

"Yes ma'am" The leader said before commanding the team into the building from the different entrances.

They disabled the cameras from out of site and advanced into the building...

"Jess! We have a huge security breech" An agent said running into her office.

"What?" She asked getting up from her desk and running over to the table with lots of televisions on it she could see the cameras going out. "How many?"

"About a hundred, and that could just be a first wave" The man replied.

"How many of ours are still here?" Jess asked.

"Not enough"

"I asked you how many"

"About seventy" He replied tried to stop his voice from breaking. Jess sighed.

"Prepare for them, full power on security systems. Lock down on the undergrounds. I don't want them getting in" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am" He said leaving the room...

"Listen, this place is going to be packed full to bursting with security so watch your step" Stella told all the agents over communicator.

"Don't worry" Frank smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine" He pulled her into a quick hug giving her a peck on the cheek before they continued...

When Daisy woke up the first thing she became aware of was someone stroking her hair.

"She's two months along Blane, the night you left. Remember that?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I just- Hey" A familiar voice said that Daisy recognized as Blane's said.

"Hey" She said back her vision becoming clear seeing that he was smiling. "Is Michael... okay?" She asked remembering what had happened when she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"He's been better but, yeah he's okay" Blane assured her. "Do you want to sit up?" He asked. Daisy nodded before doing so.

"Tom!" Daisy's eyes widened.

"Daisy!" A voice mocked from across the room. She instantly knew it was Tom.

"Oh you're okay" She sighed with relief.

"No I'm dying a slow and painful death" He said sarcastically.

"Will be if you carry on" Aneisha cut in flicking his ear. "Hey Daisy, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, but my stomach hurts" She moaned. Blane's face fell followed by everyone else's in the room. "I'm sure it's fine" She said putting a hand on Blane's cheek.

"I know, well with a Dad like me why wouldn't it be?" He chuckled. Daisy smiled pressing her forehead to his letting a tear fall from her eye. Blane clutched her hand.

"Well then" Dan interrupted. "Shouldn't we, you know, work on getting out of here?"

"Well C'mon then" Tom stood up cracking his back.

"This place is probably low tech so it shouldn't be too hard to break out of" Oscar shrugged.

"Right, let's go then" Carrie said jumping to her feet.

Just as the team began to walk toward the door it was blasted off it's hinges.

"What the hell?!" Keri asked in confusion. The doorway was full of smoke that was billowing into the room. Threes figure became visible through the smoke just before they entered the room. The team recognized them straight away.

"Did someone send an SOS?" Stella asked laughing before tossing Daisy the contraption she used to knock the door off it's hinges.

"My lipstick laser" Daisy laughed happily.

"C'mon you lot. Let's get out of here" Frank said grabbing Stella's hand and leading them back out of the smokey room...

**WOOOO! Hope you enjoyed that chapter sorry if you didn't. I really do try my best :/**

**Next chapter up soon! And remember to let me know about the baby :)**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Coming Back

**I'll explain after you've read it!**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 12

"How did you get in?" Blane asked.

"Um... the front door" Frank replied.

"How did you get captured?" Lenny asked "We've only ran into about thirty agents"

"Because they're not here anymore" Oscar sighed.

"What d'you mean?" Stella questioned.

"Jess sent them all back to base. And to break into MI5" Oscar explained.

"Oh my god" Aneisha cried.

"We have to get there now" Dan said walking.

"No" Blane cut in catching his arm.

"Blane?" Stella looked at him a confused look on her face.

"Listen. Jess is still here with those seventy agents. She's the one who is behind this we have to seize her" He explained. "I'll go to the base and fight I don't mind but I want Daisy to stay here"

"Why?" Lenny asked "She's a valued feild agent. She could help at base-"

"Becasue this is probably the safest place for her" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked.

"We'll tell you later. Right now we need to move!" Daisy snapped.

"I'll stay here with Daisy" Rose said.

"I will too" Michael said limping forward.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Do you even know where Jess will be? Listen I'm a good fighter I can help you get Jess, then get out" He said.

"Not in this state you won't" Keri laughed. "I'll stay too" Blane gave her a greatful smile.

"Okay the rest of you are coming to the base" Stella comanded. "Let's move out"

"Blane" Daisy caught his arm.

"Yeah?" He asked he was smiling slightly his hair ruffled from the fight with the KORPS agents. Daisy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hard. Blane rested his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

"Are you going to be doing that for the next seven months?" He asked as their lips parted.

"That was just a precaution" She laughed kissing him again before he moved his hands to her stomach.

"I'm coming back" He whispered.

"You better" She tried to laugh but it turned to tears.

"I know she's hormonal because she's pregnant but she really has been crying a lot" Tom whispered to Aneisha earning him a punch in the arm.

"Don't ruin the moment" She whispered back angrily.

"Uh, guys" Oscar coughed. "We kind of need to get going"

"Right, sorry" Blane said walking away. He looked for a second locking eyes with Daisy before turning the corridor the other agents following. Dan stayed rooted to the spot.

"Dan? Are you okay?" Keri asked.

"Keri" He said walking forward. "In case anything happens to you or to me I just want you to know that, um, I love Zoe more than anyone else on this planet. But for those three years that we worked together and she wasn't there I did begin to develope feelings for you" He ran his hands awkwardly through his hair.

"I was hurting about Zoe and you made me trust you and made me like you without meaning to. But then Zoe came back and I was reminded of how much I loved her. I just think that, um, you should know that if we hadn't found her or she hadn't come back then it would probably be you that I was marrying in couple of months and not her" Dan exhaled deeply and put his hands back at his sides.

"I just wanted you to know that, because I felt like I've been ignoring you for the past four years since Zoe came back an-" His words were cut short by Keri flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I'm sorry" He said hugging her back his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry,Keri"

"It's okay" she said. "I loved you too" She put a hand on his cheek before pushing him away. "Now get out of here. My sister will be looking for you" Keri smiled.

Dan nodded and walked away.

"That didn't happen" She said to the trio that stood awkwardly. Daisy looked like she had just finished watching a rom-com, Rose was wide-eyed yet smiling and Michael had his arms folded whilst looking at his shoes as if they had sinned against him and everyone he cared about.

"What didn't?" Daisy smiled.

"I've kept secrets before" Rose chuckled making Daisy look away.

"Fine" Michael snapped. "Come on, Jess is this way" He said beginning to walk down the corridor.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose whispered to Daisy.

"Ah, my dear Rose I have much to teach about the affairs of the heart" Daisy chuckled following Michael with a confused looking Rose and Guilty looking Keri...

**Please read the indicated section:**

**Zan shippers: Dan is still marrying Zoe. He is still in love with Zoe. Nothing is happening to Zan in this story. I just felt bad on Deri shippers (I am both a Zan and Deri shipper) because this is the last story in this series.**

**Derri Shippers: Dan is still marrying Zoe. I'm sorry. I'm a fan of both ships. I just wanted to slip in some Deri for you I hope it was okay.**

**Both/not arsed/Only reading story because of other ship or because you feel sorry for me because I'm such a plank: Who cares?! *Dances around***

**Everyone: I felt the need to put in some Deri because Keri doesn't have anyone! **

**That leads me onto my next point: ****In case you couldn't tell Michael likes Keri. Just putting it out there. When I first created Michael I thought of him as a love interest for Keri but then thought that my dad wouldn't be impressed by the angry mob of Deri shippers burning down my house. I may still weave that in if you all don't mind. I just think that Keri deserves to have someone as well considering Blane has Daisy Dan has Zoe Carrie had Oscar Aneisha has Tom and Rose sort of has Stuart I just felt that Keri should have someone. I mean come on Keri SUMMERS and Michael WINTERS (Admittedly I only realised this like half an hour ago, but ya know). I was going to make them a couple but then sort of ****decided ****against it and was just going to have Michael like her. That's why I had him rescued her from drowning.**

**I know it's dumb and I know it's stupid but guys I've always sort of tailored my writing to what you wanted. So if you can help me out again.**

**I basically could have made that easier for everyone by saying that I was originally going to make Michael Keri's love interest and can you please let me know if you like the idea of me still doing that or you'd like me to leave her alone or if you'd like me to imply that something could happen between them. **

**Uh, that was awkward. I'm in an awkward mood. sorry.**

**Um... please R&amp;R **

**Thanks**

**ily**


	13. Chapter 13: Self Destruct

**Hey guys sorry for the late update.**

**But I'm here now with chapter 13. I think this story might be slightly longer than the other two... ya know.. seeing as it's the last one. **

**btw I'm sorry in advance.**

**So Please R&amp;R it makes my day- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing form the show.**

Chapter 13

"If she's going to be anywhere then she'll be in the security room" Michael said walking up another flight of stairs. He was clutching his ribs.

"Michael are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I just got caught by that guy pretty bad" Michael laughed before flinching under the pain of his chest. He began to cough. He pushed open a door and collapsed after everyone got through it.

"Michael" Keri dropped to his side.

"No I'm fine" He said trying to get up.

"No, no you're not" She said as he coughed once again this time spitting blood. "Shit" She put his arm around her and pulled him up.

"Michael where do we go now?" Daisy asked.

"Top floor" He sputtered a little more blood coming out of his mouth.

"Right c'mon then" Rose said running up the stair with Daisy following and Keri pulling Michael along.

"Do you still love him?" Michael asked her.

"What?" Keri asked.

"You heard" He moaned.

"It's been four years Michael, I think I'm over him" Keri laughed.

"Oh, good because I thought that would be a bit desperate" He chuckled.

"Very funny" Keri said. "C'mon" She helped him up the stairs.

"Hurry up" Daisy shouted from the top.

"I think I can walk" Michael said pushing off Keri and walking up the stairs himself. The top floor was dark and dusty.

"This place had a lift this whole time?!" Daisy almost screamed as she saw the lift to the left of the corridor.

"Yeah, and your going down" A voice hissed from the darkness of the corridor. Jess leapt forward and held a knife to Daisy's throat. The three agents jumped up their hands raised in surrender.

"Jess let go!" Michael shouted.

"I don't take orders from you" She hissed back. "I never did!"

"Listen to me now" He said walking forward. "I'll do whatever you want, but let Daisy go"

"Why?" Jess shot.

"Because you need to let go of me you messed up little bitch!" Daisy shouted trying to twist out of her grasp.

"Ooo feisty, must be where I get it from" Jess laughed.

"You get nothing from me" Daisy moaned.

"Oh we both know that's not true" Jess laughed.

"Jess stop what you're doing" Keri pleaded.

"What am I supposed to do? I was created for this" Jess cried.

"I was created to house the mastermind doesn't mean I obeyed my purpose" Keri said taking a step forward.

"Get back" Jess moved the knife down to Daisy's stomach making the trio step back immediately.

"Jess... please" Daisy pleaded.

"Oh, there's your weakness. I agree with what the mastermind always said," Jess hissed.

Rose slipped the whiteboard pen out of her pocket.

"Love is weakness" Jess said before she and Rose reacted in the same instant.

Jess plunged the knife into the side of Daisy's stomach Just as Rose fired the whiteboard pen at her. She absorbed the full force of the blast sending her flying. She completed a full backflip before landing on her side and rolling over. Michael ran forward and caught Daisy before she hit the ground.

"The...baby" Daisy moaned looking at her blood covered hands.

"Oh God Blane's going to kill me" Michael said holding his hands to the wound on Daisy's stomach trying to slow the bleeding.

"...Jess..." She tried to sit up.

"Screw Jess" Keri shouted dropping to her side stopping her from getting up.

"D-D-Daisy?" Rose sobbed kneeling next to her.

"I'm... going to lose... it" tears began to trail down her face. "He-he was so happy" Daisy went to pull the knife out of the side of her stomach.

"Don't you could make it worse" Keri sobbed stopping Daisy's hand. She slipped unconscious.

"Don't you dare," Rose commanded. "Or Blane'll kill all of us"

"We have to get her out of here now" Michael scooped Daisy up and opened the lift.

"Keri take Jess" Rose ordered. Keri ran down the corridor and went to where Jess had fallen. She wasn't there.

"Uh, guys" Keri shouted down the hall before she heard movement from inside a room at the end of the corridor.

"Keri? What's taking so long?"

"Nothing, we don't have time just get Daisy out of here! I'll catch up!"

"Well Hurry up!" Rose shouted. Keri heard the lift doors open then close. She made her way into the room after the noise.

"Jess?" Keri asked.

"You're too late" Jess laughed slamming her hand into a red button on a control pannel that was on the other side of the room.

"I'm guessing that was a self destruct button?" Keri sighed. Jess smiled.

"You know Keri I guess you do have brain after all"

"Self Destruct in t-minus 2 minutes" A robotic female voice said from the computer.

"Go" Jess said.

"What?" Keri demanded.

"I can seal all the entrances except for the one that the lift leads out of" Jess sighed typing away on the computer.

"But-but your agents" Keri asked.

"What about them? They're bad people"

"They're human" Keri argued. "Everyone deserves second chances"

"They've all had them. They don't deserve to get out" She cried trying to stop her tears.

"What about you?" Keri asked.

"I'm staying"

"What?! But you haven't had your second chance!" Keri argued.

"I just plunged a knife into Daisy's stomach Keri! She's pregnant for God's sake. My mind's so clogged with this stupid KORPS shit that I've lost my humani- I'm not even fucking human!" Jess screamed kicking the control panel in front of her and tearing off her KORPS jacket and ripping one of the arms off before throwing it to the ground.

"I don't have a sense of morality. I could've just killed two people with the same knife and you're telling me that I deserve a second chance?" Jess asked not looking at Keri, but instead staring in horror at the blood on her hands.

"No. But, you've been created from the DNA of my friends. If you, Rose and Tom work together-"

"STOP!" Jess shouted throwing the keyboard at the wall.

"I'm a mutation. I'm not real. Just get out of here. I've sealed all the doors but the lift one. Michael knows how to get out" Jess said calmly.

"Jess please" Keri pleaded.

"I thought I was like Roskip, but I can't kill without guilt. I can't do this!" She fell to the ground crying, her back against the control desk. "Just go!"

Keri backed out of the room.

"Wait!" Jess stood up and ran across to her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Keri. "Now leave"

"What is it?" Keri asked.

"You don't have time! Get Daisy out of here now!" Jess Commanded.

"Self Destruct in t-minus 60 seconds" The robotic voice said.

"You can still come with us, Jess" Keri said.

"Just stop! I don't deserve it!" Jess returned to her position next to the control panel.

Keri reluctantly left the room.

She ran down the corridor toward the lift and pressed the button about 50 times before the doors opened. She practically fell into the lift when the doors finally opened.

"Come on come on come on" Keri urged the lift pressing the button for the bottom floor.

"Self destruct in t-minus thirty seconds"...

Blane jumped from the balcony knocking two more KORPS agents to the ground on landing. He stood up and got caught in a furious battle with another three at the same time. He jumped into the air doing the back flip off one's chest knocking him down his head smashing to the ground on impact. He brought his fist backwards knocking the second out whilst blocking the third's kick by twisting his leg round his making him twirl in the air after his leg let out a sickening crack.

A fourth agent charged toward him he jumped backwards onto the wall and pushed himself out of the agents way and pushed him into the wall from behind.

"Hahaha" He sniggered.

"Blane look out" Oscar shouted from about two metres away knocking an agent down by punching him square in the face.

Blane whirled around to see a huge burly man swing a fist at him. Blane ducked causing the man to slam his fist into the wall. He let out a yelp and cradled his hand. Blane picked up a brick that had been thrown across the floor when KORPS had blown the wall out. He threw it straight at the man. It hit him in the forehead making him collapse.

"Shite" He laughed before engaging in another fight.

"Blane there's too many!" He heard Tom shout via the headset he was wearing.

"I know, but we've got to try" He replied knocking more agents out.

"Tom less of telling us we can't do something! More telling us if there's anymore coming this way!" Carrie scolded.

"Well no" Tom said. "They're all here"

"Well we have to finish them" Zoe said.

"No shit" Dan said sarcastically.

"What about the gas?" Zoe asked.

"That is only for emergencies!" Stella cut in.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot a being blasted out with agents flooding in isn't an emergency!" Blane shot.

"Fine" Stella sighed.

"Gas masks on guys" Tom said over the communicators as he typed on his computer and pressed enter. The security cameras shut down and the tops opened up spraying the room with gas. The KORPS agents began to drop like flies and the SWAT team ran forward and slapped handcuffs over them.

The team stepped outside and pulled their masks off. Blane stretched his back out and shook his hand that was bleeding from punching agents.

"Look the rest are back. That must be a good sign" Tom said stepping through the hole in the wall.

"Yeah I mean-" Dan stopped talking when he saw how many people were walking toward them. One of them were carrying someone else.

"Is that?" Oscar asked.

"No..." Blane began...

**I'M SORRY!  
**

**I'm just not sorry**

**because I swear and 'cus I drink**

**Sorry had to break into song there but whatever.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed messing with you.**

**Next chapter up soon (Hopefully)**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily!**


	14. Chapter 14: Is The Baby Gonna Be Okay?

**Hello Everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'll try to be quicker next time.**

**So then everyone I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please R&amp;R**

Chapter 14

"Self Destruct in t-minus 10 seconds" The robotic voice said as the lift doors opened onto the car park. Keri could see Michael and Rose running away from the building. She smiled just before the building behind blew up.

The force threw Keri forward. She closed her eyes as she felt the heat rise up behind her as she hit the ground...

"KERI" Rose screamed running forward. Michael would've stopped her but his priority was Daisy. He felt as if someone had physically ripped his heart out of his chest.

"Rose come back" He shouted trying to suppress his tears.

"Where is she?! Why is she not here?!" She screamed.

"I- I don't know" He gulped down tears...

Keri's eyes shot open. she looked around and suddenly became aware of something hot running down her face. She realised her head was bleeding.

"Oh Jesus" She sighed pushing her way out of the rubble that covered her.

"Rose" She shouted. "Michael"...

"Michael, I heard Keri" Rose shouted.

"Rose-"

"No I really did" Rose argued running toward the burning remains of the building.

"Rose wait you just imag-" Michael began before he heard someone call his name and a clatter from the rubble.

"KERI" He shouted. He popped Daisy onto the floor. "Just hold on" He whispered to her. "Stay with her" He said.

"Of course" Rose moved her hair out of her eyes and held her hand.

He ran toward where the sound was and began to dig through the rubble.

Eventually he saw a hand among the dust and plaster. He grabbed it and pulled. He saw a flash of auburn hair before he pulled Keri out and she began to choke on the dust in her lungs.

"Oh my God" He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" She chuckled hugging him back.

"We thought you were dead" He sobbed.

"I'm fine c'mon we need to move Daisy" She coughed getting up and walking toward her. Michael followed picking Daisy up.

"Keri" Rose hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine, but we need to get Daisy to safety" Keri smiled patting Rose on the back before walking ahead...

"NOO!" Blane screamed running forward. He saw the knife sticking out of Daisy's stomach and dropped to his knees. Michael put her down in front of him.

"D-Daisy?" He stuttered.

"Hey" She said weakly.

"MI9 medic immediately" Frank said into his communicator.

"I'm so sorry" Daisy cried.

"shh. It's okay. we'll be fine" Blane said taking her hand. "It's all going to be okay"

"You think so?" She asked her vision turning blurry.

"I know so" He whispered placing a kiss on her head before she fell unconscious. "I love you"

The next few minuets happened in a blur. Daisy and Blane were taken away in an ambulance. Carrie, Oscar, Rose, Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha offered to help with moving the knocked out KORPS agents. Keri was also taken away to have her head stitched up, Michael insisted on going with her leaving Frank and Stella alone.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked her.

"No" she sobbed. Frank pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay" He whispered stroking her hair.

"Frank, what if the baby doesn't make it?" Stella asked.

"Then it will only make Blane and Daisy's relationship stronger " Frank comforted.

"But they'll have lost a baby" She stuttered.

"I know, I know but we have to try and stay positive" Frank sighed.

"What about Jess, she's probably dead?" Stella asked wiping her eyes.

"We'll worry about that later, now we need to focus on Daisy and getting her back to good health" Frank put a hand on her cheek. "We'll get through this together, Stel. We're family".

Stella rested her head back on Frank's chest.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He replied pacing a kiss on her forehead...

"Well Mr Whittaker, I have to admit it's very much touch and go from here" The doctor said examining notes about Daisy on his clipboard.

"The knife entered her stomach. We had to operate for that, but thankfully whoever did this missed the fetus. In fact they missed the uterus altogether" The doctor chuckled.

"Wh-what about when she was kicked in the stomach?" Blane asked.

"It didn't to any major damage, just some bruising to her stomach. It wasn't hard enough to damage the baby" The doctor assured him.

"So-so the baby's going to be okay?" Blane asked.

"Well, yes. But your Wife is in an induced coma until we can remove the stitches in he stomach, but yes both she and the baby will be fine"

Blane stumbled backwards.

"C-can I see her?" He asked.

"Certainly, Only you at the moment I'm afraid" He said gesturing to the team in the waiting room.

"Don't worry, they'll understand" Blane smiled walking into Daisy's room.

"Mr Whittaker, she will be able to hear you" He said putting his pen in his pocket. Blane nodded.

"Thank you" Blane opened the door and stepped into the room. There was a needle in Daisy's arm connected to a drip that was pumping antibiotics into her.

"Hey, you" He said walking up to her bed. "The doctor said you're going to be fine" He moved her fringe, that had fallen into her eyes, to the side. "You and the baby" He added. Daisy smiled slightly and gripped his hand.

"Yeah," He laughed pulling a chair up and sitting next to her. "I said we were going to be fine, didn't I? They'll wake you up in a few days and first thing I'm doing is resigning from overseas work"

Daisy's eyelids flickered.

"I want to be there for you and Junior, Blane laughed. On that subject I think we should clear out the spare room and decorate it. And by we I mean I will. You're going to sitting in the living room with your feet up" Blane chuckled.

"Who's going to be god parents? Rose maybe? Well it depends on what Junior here turns out being. We'll cross that bridge when we c-" Blane stopped talking immediately when Daisy mumbled something.

"Sh...ut... up..." She huffed.

"Sorry, I'm rambling" He mumbled. "One last thing, I'm going to be here everyday for you" He laughed leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to have to sort out your dress for Dan and Zoe's, by then you'll be fa-" Daisy squeezed Blane's knuckled so tight he thought his hand would drop off.

"I meant showing. You'll be showing by then" He corrected himself and her grip relaxed...

1 week later...

"Blane, do we have any melon in?" Daisy asked walking around the kitchen in her pajamas.

"You don't like it" He said confused.

"Yeah, but I really want some" She sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Blane sighed slipping off the sofa. He opened the door and the team invited them delves into the flat running up to Daisy and hugging her and asking how she was.

"Hey, Blane how are you?" Blane mimicked. "Oh, hi brick wall I'm fine thanks" He said to the wall in the living room.

"Any cravings yet?" Carrie asked.

"I really want Melons" Daisy expressed proudly.

"Yes Ma'am" Blane sighed grabbing his keys and pulling on a pair of converse...

**Did you honestly think that I'd kill my OTP's baby? Of course I wouldn't! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if you didn't****. I tried my best.**

**next chapter my be the last one it depends on whether I can fit everything into one chapter.**

**Until then My Dear Reader Chums R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	15. Chapter 15: I've Got To Be There

**Helloooo**

**Did anybody else's account not work yesterday? I couldn't review or go onto my profile. Anyways. This is NOT the last chapter. There will be an epilogue to the trilogy that will be up pretty soon. Either later tonight or tomorrow. I haven't decided yet.**

**Anyways that will be the last of this series. I don't think people understand that this is a trilogy but whatever. Enjoy.**

**Please R&amp;R- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 15

Blane stormed into Stark's office. Stark was unfortunately the head of the overseas division that he worked for.

"You're supposed to knock first" Stark said turning around in his chair to face Blane.

"Sorry sir" Blane mocked slamming the keys to his locker on the table in front of Stark. "I quit" He hissed.

"You what?" Stark demanded standing up.

"I said, I quit" Blane repeated. "I'd prefer to stick to British intelligence"

"You need a valid reason you can't just storm in here and tell me you're quitting" Stark said.

"Valid reason? Fine. I've got a kid on the way that I need to support" Blane said standing up straighter.

"M-Miller's pregnant?" Stark stuttered.

"No. My other Wife" Blane replied sarcastically.

"You earn 20% more working abroad-" Stark began.

"No" Blane stopped him. "I mean I need to be there for my kid. If I continued with this career then I'm going to miss their first steps; first words; everything. I'm not going to do that"

"Fine, but I need a form of resignation" Stark sat back down in his chair.

"Here" Blane pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed it on his desk. He began to walk out of the room when Stark stopped him.

"Blane" He said.

"Yes sir?"

"Congratulations. I hope they're healthy" Stark said nodding to Blane.

"Thank you, Horatio" Blane nodded back before leaving.

**5 months later...**

"Nervous?" Tom asked fixing Dan's collar.

"A little" Dan replied.

"Well don't be" Blane clapped him on the back. "I was getting chased by murdering theives on my wedding day"

"Yeah, we know. Daisy almost killed us when you were late" Oscar laughed.

"What about it you lot?" Blane laughed. "I'm guessing Oscar'll pop the question first then Tom"

"Excuse me?" Tom spluttered.

"Give over, me and Blane have sacrificed- I mean committed ourselves to two young, beautiful women. Now it's your turn" Dan chuckled fist bumping Blane and laughing at the horrified expressions on Oscar and Tom's faces

"How about you Frank?" Blane asked. "I mean, you and Stella ain't getting any younger are you?"

"Thank you, Blane" Frank hissed.

"Lighten up, mate" Lenny chuckled

"Here comes our ride" Michael said from the window...

"Nervous?" Aneisha asked fixing Zoe's veil.

"Very" Zoe chuckled fiddling with her flowers.

"Well don't be" Daisy laughed walking into the room with a mouth full of biscuits. Her stomach was now glowing with the baby inside. "I thought Blane wasn't going to show on my wedding day" She laughed stroking the gold band around her ring finger on her left hand.

"Yeah, we know. You almost killed us when he was late" Carrie chuckled.

"What about Tom and Oscar?" Daisy asked. "D'you reckon they'll pop the question anytime soon?" Daisy asked.

"Ha-ha, that's funny Daisy" Aneisha laughed.

"Give over, we're giving up our freedom for the love of our lives. It's your turn now" Zoe and Daisy laughed at the cringing expressions of the girls faces.

"What about Frank?" Daisy asked Stella popping another biscuit into her mouth. "I mean you and here aren't getting any younger?"

"Thanks, Daisy. Means a lot" Stella chuckled.

"Oh it's the baby talking that, he's a little cheeky bugger this one" Daisy laughed stroking the bump in her dress.

"Alright ladies, looks like the cavalry's here" Rose said from the window.

The girls filtered out of the house and into the front garden.

"Bloody nightmare that" Keri sighed hopping down from the car. It was an old fashioned cream Rolls Royce with the roof open. Another turned the corner a few seconds later.

"Mix up at the station, and then there was terrible traffic on the way back. She pointed at Aneisha and Carrie. "Don't send me to get the ruddy cars when it's your turn"

Aneisha and Carrie rolled their eyes...

"Do you, Daniel Morgan, Take Zoe... uh.."

"Just Zoe" She chuckled.

"Zoe" The vicar continued. "To be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do" Dan said with a smile.

"And do you, Zoe, take Daniel Morgan to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do" Zoe chuckled.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" The vicar stepped away and let The pair embrace. Dan put his hands on Zoe's waist and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She said back hugging him...

**Dah Daaah. Someone asked for me to put the Zan wedding in, I don't know who but there you go. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Epilogue coming soon.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Hello!**

**I know, I'm trying not to cry too, because this is the end of not just this story, but the KORPS trilogy. A massive than you to Pigletkate, J.A.5.M.1.N.3, M.I. High and Unicorns and HanStephanie19 for the continued support and to everyone else who reviewed/read. It means a lot.**

**Anyways this chapter is set 5 years after Dan and Zoe are married, I'm pretty chuffed (Happy) with it. Anyways I won't ramble. I hope you enjoy and as ever please R&amp;R because it really does meant a lot. It might be a while until I release a new story because I have my year 9 SATs coming up and then it's my GCSEs so I'm going to have to prioritize my spare time with revision/homework, but I will continue to write, no doubt.**

**For the last time in this story thanks- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me!**

**Epilogue **

**5 years later...**

"James! But your sister down!" Daisy shouted from the house to the young boy with thick, dark brown hair that fell into his bright green eyes.

"Ugh, Mum we're just playing" The boisterous 5 year-old moaned as he dropped his 3 year old sister who had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh my- You're just like your father" Daisy sighed before storming back into the house.

"Why is that a bad thing?" James questioned his mother.

"Because your father is the most annoying man I have ever met" Daisy said walking over to her son.

"So why is he my Daddy?" Daisy understood what he meant.

"Because I love him" Daisy laughed. "And I love you and I love Ellie"

"You're weird" James huffed folding his arms.

"James" Blane shouted from the house. James stiffened.

"Did you just call your mother weird?" Blane walked toward the 5 year old. "Because if you did, I'd have to put you on trial. Do you know what your sentence would be?" The boy shook his head.

"Death... by tickling" James' eyes widened with realization before Blane jumped at his children and began to tickle both of them. They laughed happily on the lawn.

Someone walked through the side gate: Rose.

"Hi Daisy" She smiled.

"Hello, what're you doing here?" She asked.

"Well. I'm here because I've got some information about...um... Roskip"

Daisy's face fell.

"I see. Well Blane seems to be killing our children so come in" Daisy invited her into the house. When Daisy found out she was expecting again they had upgraded to a house.

"What about him?" Daisy asked putting the kettle on.

"I think I know how he know about James" Rose said simply.

"Oh my God, how?" Daisy asked sitting opposite Rose at the table.

"Jess"

"What did she do?"

"The fitness test we did just after Blane left? That's how you found out you were pregnant right?" Rose asked.

"Uh, yeah" Daisy nodded sipping her tea.

"Well, Jess somehow got hold of them and told Roskip" Rose shrugged.

"If she knew I was pregnant then how did she miss. I didn't struggle or anything" Daisy asked.

"My theory: She didn't mean to" Rose sighed.

"You're telling me that she didn't try to hit him?" Daisy spluttered.

"Yes"

Daisy sat down.

"According to Keri she was in hysterics about almost killing us"

"It's just a theory, but I'd like to believe it" Rose sighed.

"No, I would too" Daisy nodded looking out at Blane, James and Ellie playing tag on the lawn.

"I'm getting too old to worry about it" Daisy laughed.

"You're 33 Daisy" Rose chuckled.

"Quit reminding me" She sighed.

"Well I should get going" Rose said.

"Nonononono stay" Daisy pleaded. "Dan, Zoe, Keri and Michael are coming round later anyway. We should get the whole team together... you could tell them your big news" Daisy smiled.

Rose chuckled and put her hands to her stomach.

"Alright then, I'll call Stuart... if that's okay" Rose asked.

"You'll want the father here for God's sake" Daisy laughed...

**2 hours later...**

"I guess there's no hard feelings about calling her Jessica then?" Dan asked Daisy as they watched the three children running around the lawn. The three year old with auburn hair and blue eyes running around with James and Ellie.

"There never was" Daisy laughed. "It wasn't her real name anyway"

"No, I guess not" Dan sighed.

"Well then, that's a chapter of our lives I'd like to forget" Zoe smiled putting an arm around Daisy.

"I would too" Carrie chuckled.

"Oh you've got a fun one ahead of you" Daisy laughed looking at Carrie's belly that was growing with pregnancy.

"Well, we're going to face it together" Oscar put an arm round Carrie's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Oh you won't be saying that when the night feeds start" Dan laughed.

"We all sound so old" Carrie laughed.

"One of us still seems to be young at heart" Aneisha sighed looking at Tom who was now sat in the middle of the lawn with the thee children sat around him mesmerized by the screen of his DS.

"Married man playing on a DS. It's bloody ridiculous" Aneisha laughed waving her ring finger on her left hand.

"I guess there's only two of us left" Dan chuckled watching Keri and Michael sat on the stairs of the patio laughing away.

"They'll get there" Rose laughed. Thought Blane and Daisy were never going t get together and look at them now; married with two kids"

There was movement from the kitchen and Stella walked into the garden.

"Mrs Stella London what time do you call this?!" Daisy demanded.

"Sorry we're late" Stella apologized as Frank and Lenny followed her out of the kitchen.

"It's okay Stel," Daisy laughed. "Here, let me get you a glass of fizzy" Daisy handed her a glass of Pepsi. Stella looked confused.

"We don't drink in front of the kids" She whispered.

"I bet there's a lot of things you don't do in front of the kids" Carrie laughed sipping her Pepsi.

"Carrie Cole, we'll have less of that!" Oscar scolded making the team burst into fits of laughter.

"Tom, Blane, Keri, Michael! Get over here!" Rose shouted. "I want to make a toast!"

Blane scooped up the three kids and made his way over.

"Well, it's been a long nine years that we have all know each other, but it feels like yesterday we met at Saint Hearts. I just want to say that I don't think I could find better people for our child to grow up with" Rose smiled locking hands with Stuart.

"To, Life and Friendship" She raised her glass of Pepsi.

"Life and Friendship" The team repeated raising their own glasses.

"Jesus we ARE old" Carrie sighed. The team laughed once again.

"Daddy your pocket's flashing" Ellie said pulling on her dad's trousers.

"So is your's mummy" Jess said to Zoe.

The whole team looked at each other before pulling out all their communicators.

"Stuart love can you watch the kids?" Rose asked.

"Yes" He sighed. "You be careful now"

"Hey you've got me for company" Carrie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Here" Blane threw him his keys. "Won't be long" Blane high-fived his children before Daisy lent down and kissed them.

"Be good for uncle Stuart" She warned.

"That goes for you too, Jess" Dan said putting her down after hugging her.

"C'mon team" Stella said walking back into the kitchen. She pulled out her spypod. "You have another mission"

"Don't we always?" Keri asked as they pilled into the back of the MI9 van parked outside of the house.

"What would you do without me?" Blane asked.

"Not be married" Daisy laughed pushing him onto his seat.

"C'mon the team. The country needs us" Lenny said pulling away from the house...

**BOOOOOM! All done!**

**Once again thanks so much for reading. I'm sending you all an MIHigh-five (People who have watched series 2 know what I mean)**

**New chapters of I'm Just Me up soon (Blaisy shippers might like)**

**For the final time on this story please R&amp;R**

**Thanks **

**ily (SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!)**


End file.
